


Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact

by eviltwin



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviltwin/pseuds/eviltwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [1/6]  
 **Word Count:** section: 4,158; total: 24,428  
 **Pairing:** Dani/Matt at first then hints to Dani/Nico  
 **Characters:** Dr. Dani Santino; Nico Careles; Terrence “TK” King; Vivica; Lindsay Santino; Ray Jay Santino; Ray Santino; Gabrielle Pittman; Xeno  
 **Spoilers:** thru Episode: 1.13  
 **Summary:** Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, just like rewriting the crazy  
 **Author’s Note:** a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

 

She stared at him. This could not be happening. It was a nightmare and she’d wake—but she was looking in Nico’s eyes and the truth was quite clear. She reached out to put a comforting hand on his arm.

“How the hell did you let this happen?” Matt’s voice broke the silence that had descended since Nico’s announcement.

Dani felt his muscles tighten even as she looked up her stairs, her mouth falling open. The irony was that it was a question she had been asking herself as she opened the door for Nico. “ _Can it_ , Matt. This is no more Nico’s responsibility or fault than it is yours TK couldn’t play for the first half tonight.”

Nico blinked at the speed and venom in her defense of him. He looked down at Dani.

Matt flinched. “His mind-.”

“ _Exactly_. It was a crazed fan. An unhinged man looking for attention. Some random asshole. Who knows—well, Nico will know in short order, I suspect—but it isn’t his responsibility or job to predict or stop everything. That’s not humanly possible.” Her eyes narrowed as Matt’s jaw worked. “You make reference to those rumors right now and I will hit you.” She turned to Nico. “Let me grab my purse. Was Vivica there?”

Nico sighed. “From the limited intel, yes, she was on scene. Yes, she is at the hospital. No, she was not shot. No, she is not taking this well. Neither are the guys who were with TK tonight. They beat the shooter unconscious. It will not be pretty. The lawyers are already dealing with the police.”

“Were others shot?” Dani asked quietly.

“No.”

Dani nodded and realized Matt was still on her stairs. “Get moving, Matt.”

“There’s nothing-.” He cut his own words off at the look she gave him and headed upstairs for his things.

“How did I get blinded by the fun?” Dani asked softly.

“Too many responsibilities pulling at you.” Nico’s quiet answer was unexpected.

She snapped her head up—she hadn’t realized she had asked that question aloud. She sighed: he was right.

“We all make mistakes, Doctor Santino.”

“But how many times do I have to repeat this one? Thank god it didn’t go too far this time.” Dani stated softly.

Nico blinked at that admission but then Matt was back on the stairs.

“Matt, I’m sorry-.”

“We can pick this _conversation_ up later-.”

“No, Matt, I’m sorry I succumbed to temptation. We both know this is fun, convenient, and incredibly satisfying, but this won’t happen again. I like you, I do. You make me laugh, remind me I’m a woman, but fun is a luxury I cannot afford right now.” Dani sighed. She turned to Nico. “I need to tell the kids on the way.”

Matt watched them leave and wondered how this night turned from pleasure to hell so quickly.

 

-%-

“Ray jay, I need you and Lindsay on the phone and sitting down _right now_.” Dani said as she got him on the phone. “Ray Jay, please. This is serious and important and I only have seconds to do this.” She waited a moment for their okay. “It will hit the news soon. TK was shot. He is alive. He’s in surgery. There will be no tweeting, Facebooking, emaling, texting or calling about this. I will send updates as I can. I am sorry I am not there to break this to you in person but I’m on the way to the hospital with Nico. I need to help the players and TK’s girlfriend.” She sighed and listened to their hysterical questions and concerns. “No: it was a random act of violence at a club. A crazed fan. I’m sure there will be plenty of security at the hospital. Nico’s handling it.” She glanced at Nico’s profile and frowned. “I promise I will update you as I can. I love you both.” She hung up the phone and focused on the quiet man next to her.

“What is it, Doctor Santino?” Nico didn’t move his eyes from the road.

Dani smiled for a second before it was lost in the gravity of the situation. “Something’s not right. Something has you on edge. Something about this shooting concerns you.” They were observations, not questions, and she wasn’t quite sure how she knew: she just did.

Nico blinked, his eyes involuntarily moving to her for a second before they were back watching the road. He stayed quiet but the subtle increase in speed gave her the confirmation that she was right.

She grabbed his arm as soon as the car was in park—Nico suspected she had been lying in wait. He glanced down at her hand on his arm then glared at her.

Dani almost smiled at the typical Nico behavior and tightened her fingers on his arm. “It is not your fault nor did you fail anyone.” Then she let go and stepped out of the car.

Nico stared after her for a second before he blinked and got out. “One of my men will be at your side at all times. Xeno is on TK’s door as soon as he’s out of surgery. He knows to allow you and Vivica in. No one else. If you want another in, talk with Xeno first.”

Dani nodded, closed her eyes, took a fortifying breath, and straightened her posture. Nico likened it to preparing for battle. “I won’t get push back from the nurses?”

“No.” Nico was firm.

She frowned, realizing he wasn’t coming in. She turned to face him again. “Three things, Nico, before you go do what you do. One, be careful. Two, check in. Three, mind my words.” She held his steely gaze for a moment then turned and headed into the hospital. She smiled at the man who fell into step beside her.

Nico allowed a half smile before he turned and got back in the car. He had answers to find.

 

-%-

Dani frowned. “Can we commander a waiting room with a door? I need them away from people.” She asked her shadow.

“You got it, Doc. Use the one right over there.” He pointed to the one on the floor they were on.

Dani nodded then caught the attention of everyone. “Players, get in the waiting room. _Now._ You’ve disrupted the staff here enough.”

They weren’t used to Dani being forceful. She was bright and sunny to Matt’s fun and to Nico’s cold and fear. It worked for her, though, because it was unexpected. They shuffled in and one of Nico’s men materialized to stand guard. Dani nodded to the man then moved to Vivica’s side.

“It was like watching a nightmare.” The other woman whispered.

Dani took her hand. “I know, Vivica. He’s in good hands. He’s strong.”

“If I hadn’t-.”

“If you hadn’t gone, Vivica, it would hurt you and him even more. Your presence or absence didn’t matter. The crazed fan would have fired the gun either way. No one had a clue about this. It came out of nowhere. Violence is like that—it comes out of the blue and blindsides us.” Dani whispered.

“There was so much blood, Dani.”

“He’s strong. He’s in great shape. He has so much to live for—you, making my life hell, being _king_ of the Hawks.” Dani smiled. “He really likes you, Vivica. He thinks about being a better man with you.”

Vivica blinked. “He’s so over-the-top. Larger than life. How do I fit into that?”

“You stick, Vivica. He’s been abandoned all his life, so you don’t put up with his bullshit and you just be there. It’ll take a lot of strength, but I know the rewards are worth it.” Dani squeezed her hand. “Besides, the over-the-top is his public persona. Inside, he’s just a scared little boy.”

“Sometimes he’s so vulnerable then he can flip to mean.” Vivica sighed. “But I’ve started to see when that’s going to happen.”

Dani nodded. “I need to go in and talk to the guys. Will you be okay here for a bit?”

Vivica nodded. “Go ahead.”

Dani headed into the waiting room and whistled to get their attention. “Quiet!” she called out then waited.

“Doc D, what’s the news?”

Dani sighed. “Still in surgery. He’s strong, guys. He’ll be the first to say he can’t die without a ring.” She smiled. “Come on, guys, you know the first thing he’s going to say is ‘The King lives!’” Everyone laughed at that. “I need a favor, guys. I need you all to behave and to help Vivica. TK _really_ likes her and she’s traumatized right now. She needs our support. I’d like a couple of the wives to come support her but I also want _you_ to close ranks around her. She goes nowhere alone. No reporter talks to her. No public gets near her. Can I count on all of you for this? For TK?”

They nodded. “Why are we in here?”

“Containment. _My_ orders. I don’t want reporters or fans getting to you all right now. You have enough to deal with. Also, for the sanity of the hospital staff. They need to do their jobs and it’s hard when twenty 300-lb guys are taking over hallways.” Dani answered. “I’ll send Vivica in then see what I can find out.”

 

-%-

“You Doctor Sanitno?” A nurse asked.

“I am. I’m trying to keep the guys contained to the waiting room. You are?” Dani asked.

“Head nurse, Amy Beckett. I’ll brief the next nurse when we switch in seven hours.”

“Thanks. Do you know if there is any news?” Dani asked softly.

Amy shook her head. “I’m sorry, but no, not yet. He’s only been in surgery for about three hours. I know there was significant damage but his heartbeat and breathing were strong when he went in.”

Dani smiled, shook hands with the head nurse, and made her way slowly back to the waiting room. She could hear herself asking TK, _how would you play if this was your last game?_ Shaking her head, she knew those thoughts were dangerous. She entered the waiting room and had her guard cull the five players who had been with TK during the shooting and they moved to an empty room.

 

“Guys!” Dani started but they all erupted into talking at once. She felt their fear, frustration, and anger and sighed. She counted off two minutes to let them vent it out then let loose an ear-shattering whistle.

All five guys turned to stare at her. “Geez, Doc!”

Dani flashed a quick smile. “Couldn’t get a word in, gentleman.” She sighed and felt the exhaustion starting to hit her. “Guys, I know you are frustrated and angry, even afraid for TK. He’s strong. He’s still in surgery. It’s going well. There was a fair amount of damage but his breathing and heartbeat were strong going in.” Dani met each one’s eyes.

“Are you sure, Doc D? He was so still. That’s not TK. The man just doesn’t do still!”

Dani nodded. “True, he doesn’t. He’s gunna learn now. I just talked to the head nurse. While she doesn’t have news, she has experience. His breathing and heart were strong, those are huge plusses. The bullet did a good amount of damage but he’s young and in great shape, more plusses. And this is TK we are talking about. You all know he’s only leaving this world on _his_ terms—not some crazed Chicago fan’s.” Dani studied them as she brought that up. They all tensed.

“We-.”

Dani raised a hand to stop their words. “No. Stop. You stopped him. He could have shot more people, guys. He could have shot one of you or Vivica or any other person there. You did good stopping him. Did you lose yourselves in your grief and shock? Probably, but you never have to apologize to me for your actions.” Dani went around and hugged each one of them before she continued. “You did not kill the man. Yes, the lawyers are involved. You’ll have to talk with the cops again. Regardless, you five are heroes in the eyes of the public. You saved a lot of lives tonight so do not worry one minute on consequences. You did _right_ tonight.”

She watched them all sag a bit in relief.

“Heroes, Doc D? No. We just reacted.” One spoke up, shaking his head, denying the term.

Dani smiled up at him and patted his arm. “I know but being a hero is just doing what you think is right in a time of fear. TK is tonight’s game hero with that hit. You all are tonight’s heroes because you stopped a shooter before he hurt more people.”

“Nico should-.”

“Do not even finish that, Patrick.” Dani’s eyes hardened. “Nico is _not_ all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.”

The guys stared at her: someone defending scary, all-knowing man in black Nico? He defended and protected them. He didn’t need anyone to defend him.

“Doc D, I was just going to say Nico should know we don’t blame him. We kinda ditched his guys.”

Dani smiled. “Sorry. Someone already tried to say it was Nico’s fault.”

“Are they _stupid_? They should try Nico’s job with the rest of us ditching his people constantly.” Another player spoke up.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief. “Do the rest feel as you all do?”

“If they don’t, we’ll deal with it. You’s gots enough to deal with, Doc D: your Chicklets, Vivica, Booz.”

“And all of you. This is going to have a huge impact on _all_ of you.” Dani spoke up. “My door is always open, boys. For _all_ of you.” She hugged them all again and they headed back to the waiting room.

 

 

Another three hours passed as Dani spent time with each of the players and Vivica. When Amy came over to get her to talk with the doctor, she finally admitted it was going to be okay. She immediately told the guys and Vivica the good news: the cheers were deafening in the room. She moved outside and sent a quick text to Ray Jay and Lindsay. She paused then sent a text to Nico: _Check in. TK out. Good prognosis. No visual yet. Boys say not your fault. I say kick ass._

 

-%-

Nico glanced at the text then glanced at his watch.

“I want the players here-.”

“No. You want to talk with the players you can send the two detectives to the hospital. The players are not leaving the hospital. And they certainly are not going to be seen entering a police precinct. Besides, the media will crucify you: the five are media heroes for stopping the shooter.”

“A guy they beat unconscious!”

Nico kept his gaze steady. “Who had just shot their friend in a crowded club. I have a certified therapist who will say the trauma of witnessing that caused a dissociative state. Your own psychologist will agree. We all know no charges will be leveled against any of the players. I am here as a courtesy because the lawyers already met with the DA.” Nico stated as his eyes strayed to the clock on the wall.

“You have somewhere else to be, Mr. Careles?”

“I do but I have been attempting to be nice and accommodate you.” But he was through being nice and stood. “The lawyers know how to reach me if you have more questions.” And he walked out of the interrogation room he had been in for the last two hours.

 

-%-

“How are they handling this?”

“Holy shit.” Dani jumped, spilling her hot coffee on her hand.

Nico sighed and helped her clean up. At the tremors in her hand, he eyed the cup of coffee. “How many cups of coffee have you had, Doctor Santino?”

Her eyes jumped to his at the quiet question. “I don’t know.”

“Five hours, ten cups.” Her shadow answered. He shrugged. “I kept her to two an hour. And I made sure she’s eaten every couple hours since she’s made the team eat twice and she switched them all to decaf two hours ago.” He eyed the doctor. “No, I didn’t switch you to decaf, Doc. You needed the caffeine to handle everyone else.”

Dani smiled up at him and reached over to squeeze his hand. “Thanks, Frank.”

He nodded down at her and moved a couple steps away.

Nico eyed how all of the men on duty kept a careful eye on the Doctor. He filed that away for analysis later. “The police will be coming back to talk to the five players soon. With knowing that TK is out of surgery and his prognosis is good, I think we should start sending the players home. Vivica’s mother and sister will be arriving soon to take care of her.”

Dani smiled. He had done a lot in the few hours he was gone—she bet he’d spent a good part of them with the police. “Started already. About half the guys have gone home. Matt took a couple home about thirty minutes ago. I told the five guys they would need to stay a bit longer because of the police.”

Nico raised a brow. “Then why am I here?”

“Because you are checking in like I asked you to.” Dani shrugged. She started to move back to the nurse’s station when she saw Amy but stumbled in her heels.

Nico and Frank both reached out to steady her. Frank dropped his hand as Nico got to her first. He swallowed a smile at Nico’s frown.

“You need to rest. To sit down.” Nico stated firmly.

Dani eyed him. “I am fine. I need to talk with Amy, the head nurse.”

“Fine. I’ll get her and bring her here to you. You sit.” Nico ordered and maneuvered her to a chair. He looked over at Frank. “See that she stays.”

Dani’s eyes narrowed and Frank sighed. Sometimes the boss was not exactly the smartest man when it came to females. He watched Dani unzip her boots and kick them under the chair before she stood and made her way to over to the room she had seen Amy head into.

“Amy, I wanted to let you know I’m sending most of the boys home. The five who were with TK are going to stay, the police want to speak with them some more.” Dani told the other woman.

Amy eyed her lack of boots and smiled. “I never understood how women could wear those all night in a place like this. You’ve been on your feet almost as much as I have and I never saw you teeter or stumble.”

Dani smiled back at her. “You just missed it which is why they are off. I’m too tired to stand in them anymore. I just got used to them; they are surprisingly comfortable most of the time. Standing not so much, but walking they are pretty comfortable, especially with a gel insole.”

Amy chuckled. “Want me to get you some flats? And thanks for giving us back the halls and waiting room.”

“That won’t be necessary. Doctor Santino is heading home shortly.”

Amy kept her eyes on Dani. “Dani?”

Dani smiled. “I’d love some. Thanks, Amy.” And the two women left Nico standing there glaring.

Frank sighed and shadowed after Dani. “Boss, she’s not exactly one to be ordered.”

Nico growled and decided to move to the waiting room to clear out the rest of the guys and let Vivica know that her mother and sister would be arriving soon.

 

-%-

“What’s with Man in Black?” Amy asked as she handed Dani her spare pair of Crocs.

“Holy shit these are comfortable!” Dani sighed as she stepped into the shoes. “Ah, Nico, my man in black. He runs security for the team and is the fixer. He likes to order people because it works with the team: they are all scared of him. They have good reason: he can be scary. But I don’t scare easily; besides, I’m starting to understand him a bit.”

Amy nodded. “Men in Black usually are scary and demanding. I take it you are staying the duration?”

Dani nodded. “At least until I can see him. Nico knows that. He doesn’t like it but he knows I won’t leave until I see TK.” She looked over at the waiting room and sighed. “I should get back there and see how they are doing. And how Vivica is doing. Thanks for the shoes, Amy, and I may never give them back to you.”

Amy chuckled and watched her walk away.

 

-%-

Dani stood in the doorway and listened to the five players talk with Nico. They were the only ones left besides Vivica who had finally fallen asleep on the couch. One of the players had covered her with a coat and Dani smiled at the gesture. She turned to focus on the words of the players and blinked. The players were telling Nico it hadn’t been his fault—and how they had slipped his men so he could stop that from happening again. She could only watch Nico’s profile but she saw him blink. Turning so no one would catch her observing that scene, she caught sight of two detectives walking down the hallway and of one of Nico’s men with two women.

“Nico, police coming down the hallway.” Dani spoke up as she moved to Vivica’s side to wake her up. “Honey, Nico got your mother and sister here. They’ll take you to a nice hotel near this hospital. I’ll call you as soon as he wakes up, but you need some rest and a shower to feel human again. It’s going to be okay, Vivica.”

Nico monitored the detectives with the five guys in a private room while Dani met Vivica’s mom and sister and had one of Nico’s men take them to the hotel. When she was finally alone—except Frank—in the waiting room, she let herself sit down and dropped her head in her hands. Sighing, she dug out her phone and sent another text to her kids then dropped it on the seat next to her. “Frank, can I get some water?”

The man moved to the door and talked to one of the others still standing guard and three water bottles materialized.

Dani smiled, her eyes closed. “A gal could get used to this service, Frank.”

He chuckled. “But you would never let it go to your head, Dani, you’re too grounded for that.”

Dani shook her head. “I wouldn’t take that bet. Service like that can make any woman melt.” She downed half the bottle. “Frank, I’m not leaving until I see TK. I know he’s the boss, but I’m not leaving until I see TK with my own eyes. Even then, I might not leave. He shouldn’t wake up alone.”

“Dani, you need to take care of yourself or you won’t be any help to TK, Vivica, your kids, or anyone else.” Frank whispered.

“I know but I can’t leave him alone. He’s been left alone all his life. Besides, it isn’t like Nico is going to rest.” Dani stated and curled up on the couch she was sitting on. “I’ll get rest, Frank, just promise me you’ll wake me when I can see him.”

Frank sighed and was about to make the promise when Nico spoke up. “Danielle, you will be woken up when you can see him. I will not force you to leave.” Nico knew when he was beaten on a topic. He might not like it but he wasn’t about to add to her stress right now.

Dani smiled with her eyes closed. “Thanks, Nico.”

He sighed and moved over to cover her with his coat. Then waved Frank to follow him out. “The rest of the players are done with the police and are heading home. They each have a team watching their houses and will keep press away. I have a couple of things to finish up but I want you and Gino here with Doctor Santino. I should be back in an hour or two. I will let you know if it takes longer. When I get back, you two go home and rest. You will be needed later today to take over for Xeno and someone else.”

“She’s a strong lady, boss. Not only did she push her own fears down, she took care of everyone here, especially the five who were with TK and Vivica.” Frank chuckled. “She even defended you to the five. They surprised her by saying anyone who blamed you was stupid, but those five never saw her defense of you coming.”

Nico blinked, not prepared for his man’s words. “I will be back soon.”  


[Section 2](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138046.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [2/6]  
 **Word Count:** section: 5,006; total: 24,428  
 **Pairing:** Dani/Matt at first then hints to Dani/Nico  
 **Characters:** Dr. Dani Santino; Nico Careles; Terrence “TK” King; Vivica; Lindsay Santino; Ray Jay Santino; Ray Santino; Gabrielle Pittman; Xeno  
 **Spoilers:** thru Episode: 1.13  
 **Summary:** Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, just like rewriting the crazy  
 **Author’s Note:** a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

[Section 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/137744.html)

 

-%-

Nico was back at the hospital less than ninety minutes later. He nodded to Frank and tilted his head to say he could leave.

“Boss, her sleep has not been easy.” Frank told him as he headed out.

Nico’s head snapped up as he heard someone approach the door. He spotted the head nurse and moved silently over to the door. “Yes?”

Amy smiled as the man’s eyes flickered over the sleeping woman to make sure she was still sleeping. “I told her I would be off shift when TK was allowed visitors but I’m covering the first two hours for the next head nurse so I’ll come get you. She should be able to go in and see TK in about thirty minutes.”

“Thanks, Nurse Beckett. I know she appreciates all that you have done for her.”

Amy smiled. “She cleared the men out of my halls and made sure they behaved. I don’t know how she did it, but they listen to her and it made my staff’s job a hell of a lot easier.”

Nico smiled back at the woman. “She is an impact player.”

Amy thought for a moment and nodded. “I can see that. And she’s starting to wake up.” She moved away as Nico turned to look.

He moved to kneel in front of her as she struggled in her sleep. “Terrence is going to be just fine, Danielle. You should be able to see him in about thirty minutes.” He spoke quietly as he touched her shoulder.

Dani jerked awake at the touch and Nico swore silently.

Dani blinked and sat up. “Nico?” She looked around and sighed. “Not a nightmare.”

Nico sighed and moved to sit next to her. “No, not a nightmare, but Terrence made it through surgery. You made sure the players and Vivica made it through as well. Nurse Beckett said you made her staff’s lives easier by controlling and containing the players. She was impressed they all listened to you.”

Dani rubbed her eyes before smiling over at Nico. “I didn’t even need your scary presence in the background. The boys didn’t know what to make of me being forceful.” She let the smile go and closed her eyes. “I can see him in thirty minutes?”

“Yes, you can see him in thirty minutes. I do not know how long they will let you stay. I still say you too should head to the hotel and get some real rest. You’ll be here and helping the team a lot in the next few days. You will need the rest to make it through.” Nico answered her.

Dani patted his knee. “I’ll make you a deal. You rest at the hotel and I will accompany you.”

He blinked. “I have-.”

“That’s the deal, Nico. Take it or leave it, but it is your decision.” Dani stated softly and stood up. “God I love these shoes. They may be silly looking but damn are they comfortable. I can see why nurses love wearing them!”

Nico looked down at her feet and let the smile form. “They are definitely different than your usual ridiculously high heels.”

Dani eyed him, not sure how to take the comment on her heels or how odd it was to hear the word ‘ridiculously’ coming out of his mouth. She chose to ignore the comment all together. “Do you think there is food open around here?” She admitted softly.

Nico pulled out his phone, made one quick call, then looked over at her and frowned. “What is it? You said you would like food.”

Dani just shook her head with a smile. “I told Frank a gal could get used to service like this.”

Nico shook his head. “As if you would knowingly abuse this service.”

Dani nodded. “True, but I like that it is there.” She watched Nico get up and pace. She realized then that Frank was missing. “Where did my shadow go? And Gino, the guy at the door? Did you send them home?”

“Yes, I sent them to home to rest. They will be needed later to rotate out other men.” Nico stated. “Shadow?”

Dani shrugged. “Frank stuck to me like a shadow—which is what you wanted.” She watched Nico a bit more before she moved into his path. She wanted to see his eyes: they told her more than his words usually did. “Did you get to talk to the shooter? I know you spent a good amount of time with the police but did it give any insight into _why_ he shot TK? Or if there is more to this than just a random shooting by a crazed fan?”

Nico looked down at her. “The shooter is not talking—to anyone, Doctor Santino. He’s conscious again but his jaw is wired shut. There will be no charges filed against any of the players—civil suits may come up but the lawyers will handle those.”

Dani knew the evasion for what it was. “Nico, if I am going to help the team, I need to know the truth.” She raised a hand to stop his objection. “That doesn’t mean I’ll tell the players, but I need to understand it to better plan my help. And I should check in with your guys, at least the ones who were ditched. I don’t want them feeling guilty and letting it fester and manifest somehow later.”

Nico blinked. He hadn’t even thought of that: and he could admit his own guilt was altering his actions. “I will have them check in with you, Doctor Santino.” He sighed, recognizing he was adding more work on her when he was trying to reduce her work load.

Dani smiled and put a hand on his arm, understanding that he was frustrated because he was trying to help her but was adding work for her to deal with. “Nico, this is what I do. Do I think we should have a crisis/trauma specialist? Probably, but I know your men and the players would not even visit that person regardless of my recommendation. I’ll be fine, Nico. And it will keep me sane and busy. But the one who watches over me is not allowed in my office.”

Nico flashed a quick smile. “Noted, Doctor Santino.”

Dani’s eyes narrowed. “I thought we had finally moved to Danielle.” She squinted as she realized when he switched back to her full title. “Until you started using it as a distancing tactic because you thought I was getting too close.”

Nico moved to go around her and glared when she—surprisingly—shifted to block him. “Your food is at the door, _Danielle_.”

Her eyes frosted over at the twist of her name. “You think I’ll eventually give in to you and listen to your push backs, but you forget I didn’t cave when you, Coach, and Mr. Pittman tried intimidating me about TK. I can back down, _Mister Careles_ , that doesn’t mean I always will.” And she turned, walked to the door and took the food from the man who had brought it. She smiled and thanked him before she moved to the table and set out the omelet, home fries, and orange juice. She smiled at the no coffee.

“Sit down and eat, Nico.” Dani stated, a bit more forcefully than she intended.

Nico sighed. She was upset with him and he hadn’t truly meant to upset her—he just needed to take a step back. “This is for-.”

“As if you’ve eaten in the last twelve hours, Nico.” Dani cut him off, her tone carrying her annoyance.

He’d give her this one—she was exhausted, after all she had dealt with all of the players, Vivica, some of the staff, a few of the wives, his men, and the hospital staff—hell, they both were exhausted and both were too stubborn to back down right now. He sat and split the omelet and the home fries.

Dani pushed most of her piece of omelet back onto his plate—the food had always been more for him than her but she did love good home fries!

Nico frowned, his eyes narrowing as he realized she had out maneuvered him. “This was never for you.”

Dani looked up blinking, surprised he was calling her on it. “True but then I never actually said it was for me. You need food and rest just as much as I do.”

He nodded and ate—surprised that he actually _was_ hungry.

“Danielle, thank you.” Nico stated quietly after they had both finished their food. “We should be able to see TK now.”

Dani nodded. “I take it you are my new shadow? If the nurses allow me to, will you let me stay in TK’s room?”

Nico frowned but he saw the pain in her eyes and sighed. “I will be for a portion of the morning. As for staying in TK’s room for this day, yes. We’ll discuss tonight later. I would still prefer you going to the hotel to rest but I already heard you on that.”

Dani closed her eyes. “Nico, I’m exhausted. It’s nearly 7 AM and I know I should be at the hotel asleep.” She opened her eyes with a sad smile, “But I can’t leave him here alone.” She raised her hand. “Xeno doesn’t count when he is outside TK’s room and is more for security and not for TK.”

Nico nodded. He understood the difference. “There are rumors among others who think this was more to target the Pittmans. I will be putting your children under surveillance and each will get panic buttons. I’ll have a team bring them here about 10 AM and we can tell them then.”

Dani stilled in the middle of cleaning up their breakfast dishes. She looked over at Nico, her fear clearly written in her eyes. “I won’t fight you on that, Nico. They are my kids; they will always come first.”

He reached out to squeeze her hand. He hadn’t meant to frighten her but he needed to make sure all bases were covered. “It is just a precaution, Danielle. I do not think anyone would go after them. It is not a direct enough threat against the Pittmans if they are the target. TK was a loud message if it is more than just a crazed Chicago fan.”

Dani nodded. “Should I have them at my house with Ray staying there? Or is it okay for them to stay at Ray’s for a while? Until we know more?”

Nico sighed. He had caught her use of ‘we’ and didn’t know quite what to make of that. “Ray’s will be fine. I’ll have the detail bring him, too, so you can talk with him.”

Dani frowned. “Yes, I suppose I do need to do that.” She reached up and rubbed her temple. “I was just hoping to avoid him for a bit longer now that the papers are signed.”

“I hadn’t realized you had officially signed them.” Nico stated softly. “I am sorry.”

Dani smiled over at him. “Thank you. It took a bit, the finality of it, but we signed earlier this week.” She sighed. “It seems like years ago already.” Tossing their trash, she straightened her shoulders. “Let’s go see Terrence. I’ll get some rest in the recliner, and you can monitor situations on your tablet and phone.”

Nico smiled and shook his head as he stood up. His hand found the small of her back as if it had a mind of its own but he left it there even as she looked up at him with a smile.

 

-%-

Nico felt her falter at the sight of Terrence with tubes and wires coming off his body. He had to admit seeing the larger-than-life, always-active man so still and pale was unnerving.

Dani moved to the player’s side and took his hand. “Terrence King! You scared the crap out of me tonight. You know I don’t give up on you so there had better be no giving up on yourself right now either! I’ll be right here, TK, all day.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Nico used the time to position the recliner right behind her so she could stay at TK’s side and remain holding his hand. He caught her grateful smile and nodded before he settled in the second recliner and pulled out his tablet. He looked up fifteen minutes later to find her asleep. He got up to cover her with a blanket and lowered the lights. He checked in with Xeno and then the rest of his men. The press were starting to gather at the houses of the five players whom had been with TK last night and he figured the team would need to have a press conference soon. Nico sent an email to the PR department to get that started.

He put the tablet down, and rubbed his eyes. The darkness in the room conspired against him a few moments later and he fell asleep.

 

His phone buzzed him awake two hours later and he frowned when he found a blanket covering him. _How had anyone gotten close enough to cover him without him waking up?_ Then he noticed Dani wasn’t covered anymore and his eyes narrowed. He didn’t like that subconsciously he recognized her and allowed her near. That meant she was entirely too close to him and he needed to put a stop to that—somehow.

Dani smiled, noticing Nico’s discomfort. “Nico, it’s almost 930 AM, you said the kids would be here with Ray at 10 AM, correct? They will want to see Terrence but I do not want to have the conversation in here.”

“Correct. The rooms on either side of Terrence are empty; we can use one of those.” Nico answered and folded the blanket as he stood up. “You and Ray can talk while the kids are in here with TK.”

Dani nodded and looked over at TK. “I want to wake up and this all be a dream, Nico.” She looked up and over at Nico. “But I know it won’t happen so I’ll settle for Terrence waking up.”

Nico nodded. “It is disconcerting to see him so still.”

“Will you stay in here with him while I talk with the kids?” Dani asked softly. “I don’t want him waking up and no one being here for him.”

Nico sighed. He needed to get to the shooter. “I’ll stay until your children can be in here with him.”

Dani nodded. “Thank you, Nico.” She stood up and stretched. “Anymore news?”

“The Hawks will be having a press conference in front of the stadium at noon today. I need the pressure of the press off the homes of the five players.” Nico told her.

“Should I be there?” Dani asked, hoping the answer was ‘no’. She really did not want to leave the Terrence, especially if he wasn’t awake yet.

“If he hasn’t woken up yet, no. But if he has and Vivica is here, it would be a good thing to have you there. I can also have some of the detail who was ditched meet you in your office.” Nico was honest with her.

Dani nodded. “As long as Vivica is here, I’ll be at the press conference either way. Then I’ll talk to some of your men—individually, Nico, so you had better make that clear. Thirty minutes each, I doubt any of them need more but they can have it if necessary.”

Nico nodded, mentally noting her requests. “You do not have to leave Terrence, Danielle.” He made one more token protest, knowing her mind was already set.

“Thank you, Nico, but it will be fine.” Dani waved his objection away. “Will you be driving me or one of your men? I’m assuming I won’t be driving myself, especially since I don’t have a car here.”

“I have not planned that yet, Danielle. I will let you know before 11 AM.” Nico told her.

-%-

Ray flipped out. It was the easiest way to put it and all three of them—the kids and Dani—stared at him. Surprisingly, Lindsay spoke first. “Give it a rest, Dad. Mom is a fantastic therapist and I already told her once not to stop helping the Hawks. Ray Jay and I need her strength now more than ever. We might hate the restrictions and stuff,” she eyed her mom, “but we know it is because she loves us. You left us, Dad. So now, you deal with this. We’ll stay with you. We’ll keep the panic buttons on us. And we’ll have a security detail around your house until the scary head of security dude tells us it is safe.”

“His name is Nico Careles and the panic buttons are not just for this situation.” Dani cringed a little at the word but it fit so she used it. “Most of the players’ kids have them. Mr. Careles feels that because of how close we are to TK, you two should also have them.”

“My men will respond promptly but I do not expect unnecessary emergencies through these buttons. They are for emergencies and I expect you both to respect them.” Nico stated from the doorway. “Doctor Santino, Vivica has arrived. She will be in with Terrence. Xeno will drive you to the stadium before he goes off duty. Frank and Gino will stay with Vivica and Terrence here at the hospital.”

Dani nodded then moved to catch Nico outside. “Nico.” She called and he turned to face her. “My words from yesterday still stand: be careful, check in, it’s not your fault, and you failed no one,” she stated softly, holding his glare.

He nodded before turning and walking away. She turned back to the room and sent the kids into TK’s room so she could talk with Ray.

“I can’t believe you brought this danger to our children, Dani! This is ridiculous! I should-.”

“You talk about challenging custody now that the papers are signed and I’ll have Nico’s associates dig up dirt on _every_ woman you cheated on me with.” Dani cut him off. “And it will make every paper around here. I can handle the embarrassment, Ray, but can you say the same?” She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It wasn’t supposed to go like this, Ray. I wanted us to talk but you are making it impossible. Would you prefer the kids stayed at the house and I had Ma come stay with them?”

Ray glared. “Who the hell are you? The Dani I married would never have done any of this.”

Dani froze. “You killed that woman, Ray, a long time ago. What is your decision? The kids staying with you and the security detail outside or I have Ma come in and stay with the kids at my house?”

Ray frowned. “They’ll stay with me.”

Dani nodded. “Good. I’m glad I can count on you. Thank you, Ray.” She almost choked on the words, but she got them out. She looked over at the shadow in the doorway and smiled at Xeno. “Good morning, Xeno.” She glanced at her watch and sighed. “Let me stop in to see the kids, Vivica, and TK and then we can leave.”

Xeno nodded and moved from the doorway.

 

-%-

If Dani was surprised Nico was not at the press conference, she didn’t let it show. Xeno had walked her over to two of Nico’s men, introduced her, and then headed home. She stayed with the two men, let the PR staff put her in the front sideline of the press conference, smiled at the press, and refused to answer the few questions put toward her, using her patient-therapist privilege. Then she headed into her office at the stadium and saw three of the five men who were ditched.

Dani sighed when the last one left. Surprisingly two of the three had used more than 30 minutes with her. She was glad and they had been fantastic talks and she doubted she would need to see any of these three again, but she had told them all her door was always open, for another chat about this or about anything. She had thanked them all and given hugs to all of them—despite their reluctance.

She was going through paperwork, wondering who was returning her to the hospital when she heard someone walking down the corridor. Female by the sound of the heels clicking on the concrete floor; Dani frowned, not sure who it would be. She pulled out her phone, pulled up Nico’s number and had her finger over the call button just in case.

“Doctor Santino, I would like to talk with you about your work with the team.”

Dani squinted. _What was Mrs. Pittman doing here?_ “What about my work, Mrs. Pittman? Please, come in and have a seat.” While she didn’t stand, she waved the other woman into her office and to a chair. She knew enough about the woman to know the power games the owner’s wife liked to play.

“If we pay you as the team’s therapist why are there not more complete files on players’ visits to you?”

Dani smiled. “Because I am a therapist and as such, despite who pays my bills, I have ethical obligations to my patients.”

The other woman frowned. “We provide you with plenty of clients, an office at the stadium, and yet most of the players visit your home office. I would say that is inefficient at best. And I would also say that we should have exclusive rights to your time.”

Dani actually laughed at that. “The players don’t trust that you don’t bug this office so they prefer to meet me at my home office. You do not pay me to have exclusive rights to my time. Besides, I have done enough middle-of-the-night calls for the players.” She glanced at the clock. “Is there a point to this meeting, Mrs. Pittman, outside of you questioning my methods? I would suggest you get to it, otherwise, I have to be back at the hospital in 30 minutes.”

Mrs. Pittman blinked. “You would dare leave in the middle of our conversation? You do realize I pay your salary.”

“No, the Pittman Group pays for my time to counsel the players and staff of the Hawks. I bill hours and you pay. If you would prefer this be a therapy session, I can bill the Pittman Group for the time.” Dani stated calmly. She stared the woman down but frowned when her phone rang. Glancing at the number she sighed. “Yes?” There wasn’t a chance in hell she was giving away the caller’s ID to this viper. She listened for a moment, said ‘thank you’ and hung up. “Was there something else, Mrs. Pittman? My ride to the hospital is waiting for me.”

The other woman huffed but stood and moved out of the office.

Dani scowled at her back then grabbed her stuff and headed out of the stadium. She didn’t even think about what may be waiting outside for her until she pushed open the door to find a crowd of reporters yelling questions and taking pictures.

Two men suddenly flanked her and pushed her through the gaggle of reporters to a waiting car. She wasn’t given time to thank them before the car took off.

Dani smiled over at the driver before she checked her mobile phone and sighed at the 13 texts and 4 missed calls she had. Scrolling through the texts, Vivica told her TK had woken up two hours ago and was asking for her. Vivica added more that TK wanted to talk to her. There were a couple from her kids that made her smile. Another two from Vivica wondering why she hadn’t responded yet and TK was asleep again. Two of the calls were from Vivica, one was from Ray, and the last was from an unknown number but no voicemail had been left.

She texted the kids and told them Terrence was awake and that she would make sure they would come back to the hospital in the evening to see him then she texted Vivica that she was on her way back to the hospital. Dani debated texting Nico, wondering how to tell him about her visit from the Viper: she didn’t want him to worry but she didn’t think he would like finding out from other sources. She ended up just texting him to check in with her via the phone.

Dani sent Vivica out of the hospital to eat dinner with her mother and sister while she talked with Terrence. She had Frank call the kids’ detail and they were coming about 7 PM.

 

-%-

Nico watched her. He knew she had been busy all day, that the kids had left at 9 PM, and that she had sent Vivica back to the hotel with her sister close to 10 PM. She hadn’t rested at all but she was determined to stay the night at the hospital, had even gotten the nurses to approve it. Xeno would be back on duty at midnight so he wasn’t concerned about her safety.

“I thought you told me you would get some rest today, Doctor Santino.”

Dani jumped. “Jesus, Nico. Do you really need to do that in the hospital? Is it honestly necessary?”

Nico’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you so angry?”

Dani blinked. She hadn’t realized her frustration was running that high—probably had to do with the fact that she was rerunning the conversation with Mrs. Pittman in her mind. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to let something else bleed into the rest of this.”

“I take it the talk with Ray did not go well?” Nico asked.

Dani looked away. “It didn’t but that was expected. I thought I told you a phone check-in was fine or have you been the hospital just on another floor?”

Nico noticed she didn’t look back at him so he wondered if she was even expecting an answer to that question. “And who was unexpected? Three of the men did check in with you today, correct?”

Dani nodded. “The three are fine; we had great chats.” She looked up at him as he moved over to her side.

“Are you going to tell me who stopped in to see you today?” Nico asked again.

Dani sighed, looked down at Terrence, patted his hand, and stood up. “Not here. Next door.”

Nico nodded and stepped out of the way to allow her to head out first. He frowned at her back, wondering what he was going to have to fix now.

“You are not fixing this.” Dani faced him, hands on her hips. “I don’t even want to tell you but you’ll find out eventually from someone and then it’ll just be worse. I can handle this, Nico, and I need you to _let_ me handle this on my own.”

Nico frowned and tilted his head slightly, studying her. “First I need to know _what_ the situation is and then we can decide who should be handling it.”

“I had a visit at the stadium from Mrs. Pittman. We had a short discussion before I was picked up to head back here to the hospital.” Dani told him. She caught the quick narrowing of his eyes and the tensing of his mouth at the name. “That’s all you get to know, Nico. You have the shooter to talk with, the police to handle, the players and my children to keep safe, and finding out what else motivated this shooting. I can handle the Viper just fine on my own. If I need you, I’ll let you know.”

Nico started to shake his head.

Dani glared at him as she moved into this personal space and poked him in the chest. “Nico Careles, I am perfectly capable of handling the woman. I’ve dealt with cattier women than her and put them in their place. Just as I did today. Let her come back with more, Nico. I’m not afraid of her.” She raised her hand to stop his words. “Don’t tell me I should be. Don’t tell me she can have me fired: right now, _I just don’t care_.”

Nico didn’t even bother stopping the smile that tugged at his mouth. “All right, Danielle, you can handle Mrs. Pittman. _For now_.”

Dani blinked, taking a step back. “Really? Just like that, you’ll let me handle her?” Her eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch? I’m staying here tonight. The nurses said it is fine. Frank is fine with it. Xeno’s on at midnight and I doubt he’ll care.”

Nico had to chuckle at how much groundwork she had laid to convince him to let her stay overnight in Terrence’s room tonight. “You do know that none of that concerns me.”

Dani sighed and nodded. “I know. I’m still staying, Nico. I told you the deal about the hotel. And I know you got less rest than I did today.”

Nico eyed her, one brow raised. “You rested outside of the hour or so you slept in Terrence’s room this morning while I was there?”

Dani threw the question back at him: “Did you?”

Nico didn’t bother answering her as he moved to open the door. “Xeno knows it is approved for you to stay here and Frank knows he doesn’t have to bring you home tonight. Tomorrow, Danielle, you will go either to the hotel or your home. Those are your choices.”

Dani rolled her eyes after she was through the door and in front of him.

“Do not roll your eyes, Doctor Santino. I’ll personally see you to one of those locations if I have to.” Nico leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Dani shook her head. “Then be prepared to do it, Mr. Careles.” And she slipped into Terrence’s room.

 


	3. Fic: [NR] Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [3/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [3/6]  
 **Word Count:** section: 3,972; total: 24,428  
 **Pairing:** Dani/Matt at first then hints to Dani/Nico  
 **Characters:** Dr. Dani Santino; Nico Careles; Terrence “TK” King; Vivica; Lindsay Santino; Ray Jay Santino; Ray Santino; Gabrielle Pittman; Xeno  
 **Spoilers:** thru Episode: 1.13  
 **Summary:** Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, just like rewriting the crazy  
 **Author’s Note:** a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

[Section 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/137744.html)   
[Section 2](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138046.html)

-%-

Each change of breathing had Dani waking up to check on Terrence. She looked over at the clock and sighed since it was only 3 AM. She cupped Terrence’s cheek before she headed out to talk with Xeno.

“Xeno, where is he?” Dani asked softly.

“The boss went home about an hour ago, Doctor.” Xeno stated.

Dani eyed him. “Or is that what he told you to tell me if I asked?”

Xeno allowed a half smile at her words. “He did not leave orders to tell you that. And I do know that he left to head home just over an hour ago.”

Dani smiled at his wording. “Is it okay if I take a walk around the hospital? Or do I need one of you to do that?”

Xeno sighed. “I would prefer that you did not go alone, Doctor Santino, and I cannot accompany you.”

Dani sighed. “What if I do a few laps around this floor? I can’t sleep, Xeno.”

Xeno thought about what could happen to her, what Nico would say, and shook his head. “I can’t protect you and Mr. King if you are on the other side of the floor.”

Dani nodded. “I don’t want to make your job difficult, Xeno. Terrence is the important one to guard. I’ll stay here.”

“You are mistaken, Doctor, if you do not see how important you are to this team.” Xeno stated softly. “You help the players be better men. And you help make our jobs easier. Even the boss has to admit that the amount of stunts Mr. King pulls have dropped dramatically and the ones he does pull are more practical jokes now.”

Dani paused at Terrence’s door and turned back to face Xeno. She smiled at him. “Thank you, Xeno.” She reached out and patted his arm.

“Now will you let me take you to the hotel?”

This time, she only flinched. She sighed and looked over at Nico. “I thought you headed home over an hour ago.” The accusation was there.

“I did, to grab a bag for the hotel. It’s closer for the next few days.” Nico eyed her. “Please come to the hotel, Danielle.”

Dani frowned and looked into Terrence’s room. “I don’t-. He shouldn’t-.”

Nico sighed, finally realizing why she kept fighting to stay with Terrence. He followed her into Terrence’s room and put a hand on her shoulder. “Danielle,” he stated softly, turning her to face him, and reaching out to tilt her chin up to look into her eyes. “Danielle, you won’t lose him if you leave. He’s out of immediate danger.”

Dani shook her head. “I know that in my head, Nico, but that doesn’t mean my heart believes that right now.”

Nico sighed. “Did you really want to take a walk?”

“I don’t know. Every time his breathing changes, I wake up.” Dani sighed. “You need rest, Nico.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “This is a case of the pot calling the kettle black.”

Dani chuckled. “True.” She looked over at Terrence then back at Nico. “If you are really going to the hotel and are staying there _and_ sleeping, I’ll keep my end of that agreement and go with you.”

Nico nodded. “You will know immediately if his status changes, Danielle.”

“Thank you, Nico. But the other part is that when you leave, I do too.”

Nico stared at her. “I never made that agreement. And how would you even know? Does this mean we need to share a room? Have adjoining rooms with the doors open? How far are you taking this, Danielle? Are you trying to prove you are my equal? I do not see this as a contest.”

Dani’s eyes hardened. “Did I say it was a contest? Even if it was, what would it prove? Certainly not who is better, just who is more hard-headed and stubborn.”

Nico blinked and studied her. He thought about her out-maneuvering him with the food, her refusals to rest unless he did, and her bullying him to allow her to handle Mrs. Pittman: it all tied back to him. His eyes narrowed as he realized it was her way of making sure he was taking care of himself—or that someone was.

Dani watched his eyes narrow as he finally realized just why she was being a pain in his ass about this. “Don’t tell me you can take care of yourself, Nico Careles, because right now, that would be a lie and you told me you don’t lie. Look in a mirror and you’ll see the lie yourself.”

Nico smiled and closed his eyes. He was giving in, he already knew it, didn’t like it, but he was tired and she was formidable when she was protecting someone—even from himself. “Just get your stuff, Danielle.”

She smiled at the frustration and strain in his voice, knowing this round she won.

 

-%-

He could hear the comment forming in her mind and snapped at her to stop it. “Not a word. Not a _single_ word, Doctor Santino!”

Dani glared at him. “I was only going to say, Mr. Careles, that my home is only twenty minutes away. One night here won’t kill either of us, I would hope.”

Nico nodded, tired. “I do not think either of us would make a twenty-minute drive right now, Danielle.”

“I know, Nico.” Dani stopped there, recognizing that they were both too tired to hear each other. She turned back to the desk clerk to ask something but just shook her head and headed with Nico to the elevator.

Nico questioned her in the elevator. “What were you going to ask the desk clerk?”

Dani’s eyes were already closed so she missed his flinch at her answer. “Buy t-shirt sleep.”

Nico frowned—she had let her exhaustion go to the point where her words weren’t even strung together to make coherent sentences. He sighed and took her arm and steered her out of the elevator to their room. He led her to the bed by the window and she fell right on it and curled up on her side—not even bothering to take her boots off. He smiled and shook his head then unzipped her boots and pulled them off before throwing the comforter over her.

He used the bathroom to change then passed out on the other bed.

 

-%-

Something woke her at 630 AM. It took her a moment to remember coming to the hotel with Nico at 330 AM. She remembered nearly laughing that they had to share a room until he snapped at her. Her boots were off but she knew she had passed out before taking them off. She rolled over to look at the man, surprisingly he was still asleep in the other bed. Frowning, she supposed it could have been worse: the last room could have been a room with only a king bed.

That thought sent her fleeing to the bathroom. She washed her face and debated on a shower. She _really_ needed to go home—a third day in these clothes would not be a good thing. She should have grabbed the change of clothes she kept at the stadium but after the Viper’s surprise visit, she had completely forgotten about it.

Her phone buzzed on the counter beside her and she was quick to pick it up and say hello.

_“Doctor Santino, this is Xeno. Mr. King is awake and anxious. He is demanding your presence.”_

Dani sighed. “Have you called Nico? Don’t do it. I’ll leave him a note. Can someone pick me up at the hotel? Nico should get some more sleep.”

_Xeno sighed. She was right: the boss did need sleep. But he wasn’t sure about picking her up. “I haven’t called the Boss yet. At least one of the guys will meet you in the lobby by the elevator in less than five minutes.”_

“Thanks, Xeno.” Dani took one last look in the mirror before she pulled her back straight and moved to sneak out of the hotel room. She left a note and made it out the door before she breathed again. He was going to be pissed, she knew, but they both didn’t need to handle this _situation_.

 

-%-

Nico heard the click, rolled off the bed, and scanned for Dani. He frowned when he found her bed empty. There was no sound from the bathroom. _Where the hell-?_ Then his eyes fell on the note on her pillow.

He swore even as his heart rate continued to accelerate. She was going to kill him. She was entirely too close and she was either going to kill him or send him over the edge. And neither option was viable at this time.

Nico read the note as his phone went off. _Speak of the devil!_ “What the hell was-.”

 

-%-

“Stop, Nico. Why do you think I am calling? I knew it was wrong as soon as I was in the elevator. But two of your men just flanked me as I got out. You can talk with one of them.” And Dani handed over the phone to the guy on her left.

“Boss, we were told to pick her up. TK is freaking out on hospital staff and demanding the Doc.” He listened for a moment then stated, “Xeno gave the orders.”

 

-%-

Nico sighed. He knew _why_ Xeno had called Danielle but his man had put the woman at risk—minimal risk, but still at risk. And he’d bet Danielle told Xeno not to call him.

He showered, changed, and headed to the hospital after checking out of the hotel twenty minutes later.

 

-%-

“Boss, I know I put her at risk. I shouldn’t have let her change my mind about calling you but you didn’t hear her voice. And I can’t say I was wrong in following her request after seeing her this morning. You look rested, Boss. She looks like shit but she single-handedly calmed Mr. King, and then yelled at him for causing the disruption to the hospital staff. He’s passed out but she refuses to leave again. It’s the third day she’s been in those clothes, Boss. She needs to get home to at least shower and change. But she’s not listening to me, Frank, or Gino.”

“Don’t you dare yell at him, Nico.” Dani was in the doorway of TK’s room, her hands on her hips, her voice was low but hard—and her eyes were exhausted.

Nico stared her down. “Then you are coming with me right now.” When she started to shake her head ‘no’, he growled. “Now, Danielle!” Then he did the one thing she wasn’t expecting: he held out his hand to her.

Dani looked down at his outstretched hand then up into his eyes and nodded as she put her hand in his. She made it to the elevator before she stumbled—it was a feat that surprised her.

Nico quickly let go of her hand and pulled her to his side to steady her. “Danielle, you need to take care of yourself if you plan to take care of the rest of us.”

Dani nodded. “Next time.” She rested her head on him and closed her eyes. “Nico, I need to go home,” she admitted softly, her eyes still closed.

“Car. Service entrance. Now.” Nico barked into his phone as the elevator came to a stop.

She stumbled again as they were exiting the elevator. Nico frowned, stopped them, and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dropped her head to his shoulder, and whispered, “I’m sorry, Nico.”

“I know, Danielle,” he whispered to her as one of his men opened the service door for them. He made their way to the passenger seat of the Lincoln. He got her in, closed her door, talked with his men for a moment, then got in the driver’s seat and headed to Dani’s house.

 

Once he pulled into Dani’s driveway, he got out, talked to another of his men, then made his way to the passenger door and lifted her into his arms again.

 

Dani’s hand reached out and grabbed his arm as he shifted her to her bed. “Stay. Please. Safe.”

Nico put his hand over hers and moved it back to the bed. “My bag’s in your guest room, Danielle.”

“Safe with you.” Dani mumbled.

Nico fled the room. He paced the guest room. He knew she was exhausted but he also doubted she would sleep too long right now. He’d give her three hours and count it a success. The shower and change of clothes would also do wonders, but they needed to discuss a schedule because this could not happen again.

 

-%-

Three hours later he walked into her bedroom and swore. She wasn’t there, the adjoining bathroom door was wide open, showing she wasn’t in there either.

“Third damn time!” Nico muttered. He had closed his eyes for what? Thirty minutes? He shook his head and made his way down to the kitchen—where he heard voices.

Two of his men were finishing up breakfast, Dani was cooking something at her stove, and the coffee was ready.

“Morning, Nico. Boys, stick your plates in the sink.” Dani said as she herd chairs scraping.

He nodded to his men as they headed out and he grabbed a cup of coffee. “Danielle, we need to talk.”

Dani glanced over at him and nodded. “I know. Give me five minutes to finish our breakfasts and we’ll talk and eat.”

Nico sat at the peninsula and watched her.

Dani smiled as she placed a plate in front of him then moved around to sit next to him. She took a bite then decided to talk first. “Thank you, Nico; for making me leave earlier and for carrying me when I practically fell at your feet from exhaustion.”

“And stress. You take on too much.” Nico nodded.

Dani chuckled. “I remember a pot and kettle discussion earlier too.” Then she refocused the conversation. “I won’t let this happen again, Nico. I’ll schedule my time better. A few hours in the morning with TK, a big chunk at the stadium for the players and their families, a quick stop in to see TK, then dinner with my kids, followed by a few more hours with TK, then back here.”

Nico nodded, turning back to his food. He was finding the less said to her, the better at times.

Dani placed a hand on his arm, bringing his eyes back to her. “Who is on my detail? And how is questioning the shooter going?”

Nico’s eyes narrowed. “Now you want an answer to that? Last time you made sure to look away first before asking.”

Dani frowned. “I don’t want to fight, Nico.”

“Frank is heading your four-man detail. They will drive you everywhere. Make sure they know your schedule in advance so they can be ready.” Nico answered her first question. “The shooter was hired. I am still working on the payee.”

Dani nodded and went back to eating breakfast. “She thinks she owns me.” The words came out before she could stop them.

Nico snorted. “She thinks she owns _everyone_.”

Dani blinked. “Including you?”

“Especially me.” The words came out harsher and bitterer than he intended—another sign the woman sitting next to him was getting too close and he need to take some steps back from her.

Dani nodded and stood to move over to the sink. She left him to his thoughts and pushed her own aside.

 

-%-

“Nico, mind my words,” Dani told him as she got out of his car before she entered the hospital. She spent time laying down her new schedule to TK then listened to him. She smiled at Vivica as she entered the room.

Frank stepped up beside her as she left TK’s room and headed for the nurse’s station to find Amy.

“You look better—your man in black finally get you to rest?” Amy asked.

Dani laughed. “Let’s say I got him to rest and he got me to rest.” She handed Amy back her Crocs. “Thanks. Don’t worry: I’ll carry my own soon enough.”

Amy took them laughing.

 

-%-

At the stadium, Dani talked with the five players and set times for them and their families to see her, then made times for Booz and Caldwell. She frowned when she still hadn’t heard from Nico’s other two men.

“Frank, who was on TK’s detail who were ditched that night?” Dani asked.

“You spoke with Finn, Tony, and Kul. I doubt the other two will see you.”

Dani’s eyes hardened. “Names, Frank.”

He sighed. “Gino and Bogie.”

“You tell them I do not care about their assignments. They are at my house at 10 PM tonight. If they aren’t, not even Nico will be able to help them, _capisci_?” Dani glared.

Frank flinched. “Yes, ma’am.”

Dani nodded. “Thank you.” Then she turned back to her notes and wondered if the Viper would make another surprise visit.

 

-%-

“Mom, when can we see TK again?” Ray Jay asked at dinner.

“I don’t think that-.” Ray started.

“Tomorrow evening. Your detail will bring you to the hospital for dinner. TK can use some energy around him—just not _too_ much.” Dani cut Ray off. She ignored his glare. “How’s school been?”

“Everyone keeps asking us about him.” Ray Jay sighed. “I’m tired of it. They don’t get he’s a _friend_.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, Ray Jay.” Dani sighed. “He’s doing much better. Hates being tied to a bed.”

“Can I bring xBox?”

Dani laughed. “Only if you go easy on him.” She turned toward her daughter who had been unusually quiet. “Lins, what’s wrong?”

Dani spotted the quick glanced at her father before Lindsay shook her head. “Nothing.”

She didn’t believe her daughter for a minute but she’d wait to corner her daughter when they were alone.

 

“Lindsay, talk to me. I may not be able to help but I am always willing to listen.” Dani followed her up to her room.

“He doesn’t stop, Mom. He’s constantly cutting you down for putting us in danger. He’s talked to the teachers and the principal—even Ray Jay’s coach.” Lindsay whispered.

Dani froze as she saw red. She would kill Ray. She forced herself to nod and keep her voice calm. “I’ll take care of this, Lins. I promise. I’ll stop in at school tomorrow and then I’ll talk with your father.” She went over and hugged her daughter. “I’m sorry you and your brother are being put in the middle of this.”

“He’s really pissing me off, Mom. I know scary security dude will keep us and you safe but Dad’s constant harping on it is driving me nuts.”

Dani pulled back and caressed her cheek. “I know. I’ll handle it.”

 

-%-

“Frank, change in schedule tomorrow. I need to be at the kids’ school tomorrow at 9 AM. Then I want to talk with one of Nico’s investigators. I need one to start digging into my jackass ex’s past. He wants to play dirty? _Fine!_ ”

Frank looked over at the venom in Dani’s voice. She was _furious_. “Okay. Nico should be at your house after we return from the hospital-.”

“No. He’s got enough to handle. This is my jackass ex. _I’ll_ handle him.” Dani cut him off.

“Doc, I don’t doubt that but I think Nico already has the stuff you want.” Frank explained.

Dani sighed. “I didn’t want him to know. He’ll try to fix this.”

“Sometimes he is better at this sort of thing, Doc,” Frank stated quietly.

“Can you talk with the kids’ detail? They want to come to the hospital for dinner with TK. I was thinking 5-7 PM.”

Frank nodded. “Sure thing.”

“And why are you still on, Frank? I thought there are four of you.” Dani asked.

Frank chuckled. “I figured today I’d test the schedule and see when good rotations fit in.”

They spent over two hours at the hospital before they headed back to the house. Dani put coffee on and waited for the last two men of the ditched detail to arrive.

At 1005 PM, she opened the back door and spoke to her guard. “You get on the phone to Gino and Bogie and tell them to get their asses here. If I have to do it, trust me, Nico’s way would be prettier.”

“They are on-.”

“Don’t care. They were warned. I don’t hear from them in 5, they’ve had their warnings.” Dani cut the man off. “Oh, and coffee’s ready if you would like some.”

The man eyed the door a half minute, debating what to do before he put in calls to Gino and Bogie.

At 1015 PM, she texted Frank to tell him to plan another schedule change: they would be stopping wherever Gino and Bogie would be after dealing with the school. Frank texted her back with only a smiley face.

 

-%-

Nico flinched when he heard her speak his name from the living room. He stepped into the doorway to the room to watch her wipe the sleep out of her eyes and stack files off her lap. He glanced at the clock to see it was after 1 AM and sighed. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Because I needed to talk with you. Frank thought you would be home earlier, I figured it would be later, and I wasn’t sure when you would leave in the morning,” Dani stated as she stood.

Nico studied her as she moved closer. “Another visit from Mrs. Pittman?”

Dani smiled. “No.” She stopped in front of him, thankful the doorway had more light so she could read his eyes. “Did you investigate my husband’s affairs or have some investigator do it?”

Nico swallowed: this was an unexpected minefield. “Yes.”

Dani nodded. “Good. I need the files.”

Nico’s face betrayed his confusion. “Why now? I thought the divorce was final.”

Dani nodded again. “It is. But I asked Frank to see one of your investigators and he thought you had the reports still.”

Nico knew an evasion when he heard one. His eyes narrowed. “Why now, Danielle?” He asked quietly.

Dani sighed. “Because he’s being a jackass. I don’t want you-.”

“Danielle, what is he doing?” Nico was tired enough to let a bit of frustration show. “It’s been a long day.”

“He’s pissing Lindsay off. He talked with their teachers and principal, even Ray Jay’s coach about the danger I have put my kids in. I promised him when I talked with him and the kids at the hospital, when we gave the kids the panic buttons, that there would be consequences if he started trouble with the custody agreement. I told him _I_ could stand the embarrassment of airing his dirty secrets.” Dani’s eyes narrowed.

Nico frowned. “Danielle, let me talk with him. I won’t hurt him, but maybe it would be better for your kids if this stopped before that.”

Dani’s anger evaporated and she sagged a bit. “He just made me so _mad_ , Nico. Lins is hurting.”

He nodded. “I’ll let you know how it goes tomorrow afternoon.” He smiled down at her. “I know you can handle him, Danielle.”

Dani frowned. “He’s still going to think I ran to you.”

Nico laughed. “He will not even have a clue, Danielle. I promise you that.”

Dani studied him with narrowed eyes. “If I didn’t know you, Nico, you’d almost scare me.”

He frowned, not liking her admission. “Almost? Everyone else is petrified of me.”

Dani laughed as she moved passed him and up the stairs. “Good night, Nico.”

He shook his head and headed up to the guest room.

 


	4. Fic: [NR] Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [4/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [4/6]  
 **Word Count:** section: 4,006; total: 24,428  
 **Pairing:** Dani/Matt at first then hints to Dani/Nico  
 **Characters:** Dr. Dani Santino; Nico Careles; Terrence “TK” King; Vivica; Lindsay Santino; Ray Jay Santino; Ray Santino; Gabrielle Pittman; Xeno  
 **Spoilers:** thru Episode: 1.13  
 **Summary:** Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, just like rewriting the crazy  
 **Author’s Note:** a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

[Section 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/137744.html)   
[Section 2](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138046.html)   
[Section 3](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138444.html)

 

-%-

It was an easy meeting with the principal: Dani merely explained her kids were close to Terrence King who had been shot and that the head of Hawks security wanted to be sure people close to TK were being watched as a precaution. She was clear it was not as serious as Ray had made it out to be.

The principal shook her head and promised to talk with the teachers and the coach. She smiled at Dani. “Honestly, I hadn’t given it much thought. I know you, Doctor Santino: they are your life.”

Dani smiled and thanked her before she headed back out to the car where Frank had agreed to wait for her. Her reasoning—after five minutes—had won him over.

 

“Who’s closest? Gino or Bogie?” Dani asked as she clicked her seatbelt.

Frank sighed. “I half hoped you weren’t serious, Doc. Bogie is.”

“They ignored your guy’s call last night with my final warning. I’m done being nice.” Dani told him. “They brought this on themselves, Frank.”

Frank chuckled. “That they did, Doc.”

 

-%-

“What the hell, Frank?” You know I’m-.” Bogie swore as he opened the door to his apartment in boxers.

Dani stepped out from behind Frank, grabbed the man’s earlobe and pulled it as she forced her way inside.

Bogie stared at her and swore in pain. “What the hell-.”

“Enough!” She yanked his earlobe. “ _You_ brought this on yourself. All you had to do was see me for thirty minutes like Nico ordered. I gave you _two_ warnings. Now you deal with the consequences.” She yanked his earlobe again for good measure.

“Ow! Damnit! That hurts!” Bogie swore.

Dani smiled. “I know. Now sit down.” She glanced at Frank. “Frank, outside. Bogie knows to listen to me now. I’ll be fine.”

Frank gave Bogie a death glare before he took his spot outside the door.

Bogie stared at Dani across the kitchen table from him. “Who the hell-.”

“Really? Are you new? I don’t think so. Nor do I think you are stupid, Bogie.” Dani cut him off. “The longer you keep this hostile bullshit up, the longer I stay.”

He glared at her but remained in the chair.

She softened when she studied his eyes. This, she realized, was a flight or fight response and since he had tried flight and it hadn’t worked, he was trying fight now. She reached out and touched his hand only to have him flinch and pull away. She sighed.

“Bogie, they don’t blame you. _No one_ blames you except yourself.” Dani tried. “The players told Nico exactly how they ditched you all. Detailed every step they took.”

Bogie flinched but met her eyes—clearly not believing her.

She pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and put it on speakerphone. “Hey, it’s Doctor D. Can you tell Bogie what you told Nico?”

The player on the phone took Bogie through the whole conversation with Nico: how they didn’t blame him or the detail and then a shorter explanation of how they ditched the detail.

“Thanks. I’ll see you later this afternoon.” Dani told the player and hung up the phone. She looked over at Bogie. “I don’t lie, Bogie; especially about the important stuff like this.”

He didn’t meet her eyes anymore but he nodded to acknowledge her words.

She stood, moved around to his side, and patted his shoulder. “I’ll tell you the same thing I tell the Boss: it’s not your fault and you failed no one. One day you’ll believe my words, Bogie, until then, I’ll remind you of them.”

Dani moved to the door. Before she opened it, she told him, “You warn Gino I’m gunning for him, and there will be consequences. And now you know I mean that.”

Bogie’s head snapped up at the threat in her voice. He smiled over at her. “Oh, I won’t, Doc. He deserves this as much as I did.”

Dani nodded and sailed out of the apartment. “On to Gino, Frank.”

Frank smiled. “You are good for us all, Doc.”

Dani laughed. “I doubt _all_ believe that, but I’ll take it.”

“Boss is right, Doc: you are an impact player.” Frank shook his head as he got in the car.

Dani blinked. She’d have to think more about those words later.

 

-%-

They approached Gino differently since he was working. Frank let her walk up to him alone—watching her from the shadows.

Gino frowned. “Doctor, whachya doing here alone? Where’s Frank?” And he made the mistake of taking his eyes off of her.

Dani’s reflexes were no slouch—she did have two teenagers—and she grabbed his earlobe and yanked. When he went to pull away, she pulled harder. “Don’t even think about it, Gino. You had your orders and two warnings. Frank will take your post while we chat.”

Gino swallowed. It was the first time he heard anger in her voice. He winced as she pulled his earlobe again. “Okay but ease up, Doctor.”

“Nope, Gino. This you deserve. Bogie took his earlier, you can take yours now.” Dani stated and eyed the steps ten yards away. “And don’t get pissed he didn’t warn you: he knew I’d kick his ass if he tried.”

“I really don’t need to talk, doctor. I know I couldn’t have stopped it. They ditched us good. I know they don’t blame any of us. I heard they told the Boss how they did it and he’s making changes to prevent it happening again. I blame myself a bit, but only a healthy amount and it won’t impact my job.” He told her.

Dani rolled her eyes: _men!_ “And you chose the hard way because you are an idiot?”

Gino shrugged. “I didn’t figure you would push it so hard and I didn’t want to waste your time.”

Dani yanked his earlobe again. “Now you know different, Gino, and you had better remember it!”

Gino smiled as he rubbed earlobe. “You are formidable, doctor. And, at times like this, as scary as Nico.”

Dani blinked. “I highly doubt that, Gino. Now, get back to your post. I need to get to the stadium.”

“Don’t ever doubt your scariness, Doctor Santino.” Gino stated as he stood and offered her a hand to help her up. He smiled at her then turned away.

 

-%-

Dani had been at the stadium for over two hours and she had seen two of the players’ families. She had thirty minutes to grab lunch before her next appointment. She headed out of her office and smiled over at Kul—he had relieved Frank earlier.

They were laughing as they returned to her office. Dani froze in the doorway then sighed.

“Good afternoon, Doctor Santino.” Mrs. Pittman stated from behind Dani’s desk. “Pretty children.”

Dani turned to Kul. “Thank you, Kul, I’ll see you at 4 PM.” She smiled at the man before she turned back to Mrs. Pittman. “You have,” Dani glanced at the clock on her wall, “five minutes before my client is here, Mrs. Pittman.”

The other woman blinked. “Still pushing me, Dani?”

Dani shrugged. “Maybe if you called you wouldn’t waste your time.” And she moved to pull out her desk chair, forcing the other woman to move.

“I could always have Nico-.”

“If you had wanted to speak to Nico about me, you would have done it already, Mrs. Pittman. Since you haven’t, I know that is an empty threat. Besides, we both know where Nico would fall on this. And _that_ is why you haven’t used him. You no longer control him and that has you frightened—especially as the divorce moves forward.” Dani glanced at the clock again: she still had a couple minutes so she continued. “You don’t know, for the first time in a long time, where you are going to end up in this battle. It’s unsettling to you, especially since some you thought you had control over aren’t so sure anymore. I’m afraid you are learning what most who rule by fear do: when you are vulnerable, loyalty deserts you.” Dani heard voices in the hall and smiled at the Viper. “Now, my patients really are here, so if you’ll excuse me, I’ll get back to working for the Hawks.”

Mrs. Pittman tried a death glare but Dani only smiled back at her, unfazed.

 

-%-

Nico observed the other man from the shadows for thirty minutes. He was well protected and it would take a bit more planning before he could move in on the man. Nico glanced at his watch and smiled: on the other hand, the other man he had to talk with would be much easier to approach.

 

“Did you honestly believe someone would not talk about your recent actions?” Nico stepped alongside Ray Santino. He smiled as he watched fear and disbelief war on the smaller man’s face. He held in the laugh at Ray’s head bobbing back and forth, trying to figure out where he had come from.

Ray finally found words but his voice cracked as he spoke. “I knew she would-.”

Nico laughed at that. “You think I would be here if Danielle knew you had talked with your lawyer again?”

Ray swallowed nervously, looking around for Nico’s men. “How do you-.”

“You have heard your own children call me the scary security dude and you really need to ask that?” Nico cut him off. This was almost fun. “You continue down this path and Danielle will find out about _every_ affair—from the wedding day on.”

Ray paled.

He started to turn away, then thought of something else and chose his words carefully. “Oh, and you keep cutting their mother down in front of her children and they will never see you again.” Nico knew what the other man would assume from those words but he wasn’t truly threatening the man this time—Ray would drive his children away on his own if he continued to do that.

Ray snapped his eyes back but the man in black was gone—not even a rustle of leaves to indicate the direction he had disappeared in.

Nico smiled as he watched the other man frantically turn in a circle before he walked away. Nico pulled out his phone and frowned when the call went to voicemail. “I never laid a hand on him but he got the point. He’ll be better now,” was the message he left.

 

-%-

Dani sent Vivica out to dinner with her mother and sister since they were leaving in the morning. The kids left closer to 8 PM and Dani smiled over at TK who was barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Thanks, Doctor D. I needed them.”

“I know, Terrence, now sleep.” Dani patted his hand.

“Go home, Doctor D. I’ll see you in the morning.” TK told her.

Dani smiled at him—he was asleep ten minutes later. Her phone buzzed and she frowned when she found she had two voicemails and five text messages. She scrolled through the five text messages first and responded to the ones from her daughter and Frank. She chuckled at the one from Gino and sighed at the other two but left them alone. She listened to the voicemail and paused as she exited TK’s room as she listened to Nico’s message about Ray. She stopped the last voicemail for until she got home: it was from Jeanette.

“Kul, I’m ready to head home. Do you know where the Boss is?” Dani asked, picking up their name for Nico. She put her phone away.

“Right here, Danielle. I was surprised I hadn’t gotten a response to my voicemail.” Nico stated, coming up on her left. “It is okay, Kul; I’ll take her home tonight.”

Dani smiled. “Don’t worry, Kul: we’ll finish that conversation another time.”

Nico lifted a brow in question.

Dani took Nico’s arm and shrugged. “Just a discussion about a book. And I just got your message a minute ago. I forgot my phone was on vibrate for my client meetings. I missed a call from Jeanette too but I’ll listen to that voicemail at home.”

Nico looked down at their joined arms but saw no way to extract himself from her hold. He frowned at that thought as he realized it was too close to his life and her hold on it.

Dani caught his worried frown and pulled him to a stop. “What’s wrong, Nico? You are concerned about something. I thought the talk with Ray went fine.”

Nico’s eyes snapped up to hers. “It was fine. He has no idea you told me anything. I used only a verbal threat but he’ll back off the custody thing—and stop bad-mouthing you in front of your children.”

Dani nodded. “Thank you for that, Nico. Now what is bothering you?”

Nico shook his head and started them walking again. “Just a setback.”

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, letting her next question go unasked. She remained silent until they were in his car and almost back to her house. “I finished talking to the men on the detail that was ditched the night TK was shot.”

Nico nodded, wondering if she would give him details. “I’m surprised two bothered to stop by, to be honest.” He led her into the discussion and waited.

Dani shrugged. “I can be persuasive, Nico, when I need to be. And then I can also be formidable when pushed.”

Nico pulled into her driveway and put the car in park before he turned to her with a half smile. “So I am not getting details on how you got to Gino and Bogie?”

Dani froze—shocked he would be _joking_ with her, then she grinned. “I can tell you over a glass of wine.”

Nico nodded and got out of the car. She waited for him to circle around and open her door and help her out.

 

He opened one of her bottles of red wine—noticing it was one of the wineries he also enjoyed—and poured them each a glass but left them on the counter beside him to breathe.

Dani sat on a stool at the peninsula and watched him. “I need to ask you something, Nico, but I would like a real answer, not your usual evasion with vagueness.”

Nico brought his eyes to hold hers and just lifted a brow in question.

Dani broke eye contact and picked at her nail, suddenly no longer sure she wanted to ask him for an explanation. She took a deep breath, let it out, and just gave in. She picked up her head and met his eyes again before she asked, “What did you mean when you said I was an impact player?”

Nico blinked and shifted slightly under the weight of her gaze. It wasn’t a question he had been prepared for: he didn’t know who told her he had called her that up on the roof with JD nor did he know how to answer it. He turned, picked up the two glasses and moved to sit next to her. “Can I know who told you?” He held up a hand. “I’m not evading; it’s just I need the context.”

Dani sighed and took a sip of wine. She shrugged. “He didn’t say it in confidence; it was an off-the-cuff comment. Frank mentioned it, said, ‘Boss is right, you are an impact player’.”

Nico nodded. Had he said it to Frank? He didn’t remember that. “I said it but I don’t recall saying it to Frank. Up on the roof, as you talked the Kurse down.” He caught her frown at the name and smiled. “When JD was there, he was surprised you just walked up to the man and talked him down. I told _him_ , JD, you were an impact player.” Nico blinked—he had had a comm unit in that day. Xeno, Frank, and Bogie had all be on the channel too. He shook his head, frowning. “Frank, Bogie, Xeno, and I had comm units, ear pieces, in that day. They would have heard me.” He added.

Dani nodded. “That’s the context. Now what did you _mean_ by it, Nico?”

Nico smiled and shook his head. “Habit, Danielle.”

She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her wine as she waited for him to explain the comment.

“Danielle, if you think about it, it fits you and not because you work for a professional football team. First, you easily blindside people because they underestimate you. Whether because of your size, looks, or gender, it does not matter. What you _say_ carries weight and has a large impact on people. You need to just look to Terrence for an example. Look at how far he has come because of your words.” Nico told her, pausing to sip his wine.

Dani nodded, a little surprised he was using so many words in his explanation. It didn’t stop her from pushing it—and him—further. “And second? You said that was the first, Nico.”

Nico chuckled, not surprised she would pick up on that and push him and it. But he could push back as well. “Details on your visits with Bogie and Gino, Doctor.”

Dani thought about it a minute before she agreed. “I suppose you earned Bogie’s details with that response.” Sipping her wine, she decided where she wanted to start. “First, you promise no consequences for either no matter what I say.”

Nico sat back. “No one was injured?”

Dani swallowed but kept eye contact. “That I cannot say is truth, but I can say neither one hurt me or tried to physically hurt or intimidate me.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed. “Neither man will face consequences from me for their past actions concerning my orders about needing to report to you for thirty minutes to check in about Terrence’s shooting.” He chose his words carefully and made the promise as specific as he could.

Dani laughed, knowing what he was doing. “Okay, so Bogie ignored that order. I let it go for a bit then told Frank to tell him he had to be at my house at 10 PM last night and I didn’t care about what assignment he was on. At 1005 PM, I had my guard call him to tell him if I didn’t hear from him in five minutes, _your_ way would be prettier, Nico.”

“And he still did not at least call you?” Nico smiled. “That is a mistake I would not make, Danielle.”

Dani laughed. “Oh, he won’t make it again, Nico. The next morning, after dealing with the school, Frank took me to Bogie’s and we woke him up.” Dani’s eyes shifted and she smiled at something she was remembering. She refocused on Nico and continued, “He didn’t expect me to step from behind Frank and grab his earlobe.”

Nico choked on his sip of wine and looked over at her. “You pulled his _earlobe_?”

Dani nodded, smiling. “Got a few good yanks in before we made it over to his kitchen table and he sat down and I sent Frank outside. Then we talked, and like you, I’ll need to remind him to mind my words.”

He almost wondered if he could find video on that. He gave in and smiled. “Only you, Doctor Danielle Santino, could get away with pulling the earlobe of one of my men.”

Dani sipped her wine with a grin.

“Yet you still ask what I meant when I said you are an impact player.” Nico shook his head.

Dani heard it in his voice then and her grin fell a little. She finished off her wine. “Gino started the same way—but by the time we got to him, he was working.”

Nico froze. It should be _his_ turn. He faced her but she was looking at something in the distance in front of her so he reached out and touched her hand.

Dani startled and looked over at him. “Gino, I just walked right up to and he made the mistake of taking his eyes off of me for a second. I have two kids—it’s all I need for quick reflexes. Again, I went for the earlobe.” She shook her head. “Adults always forget how much that hurts. But Gino surprised me too. He had clarity—just didn’t think I would push it so far. He learned his lesson though.”

Nico nodded, a smile passing over his face quickly before he realized what she was doing. He watched her hop off her stool, rinse out her glass, and head out of the kitchen.

At the doorway, she turned. “Good night, Nico. Don’t forget to mind my words.”

Nico wanted to call her back. He _owed_ her the second reason he thought she was an impact player. He left his glass on the counter and moved after her. “Danielle,” he started—catching her halfway up the stairs.

Dani stopped but didn’t face him. “It’s fine, Nico.”

“No, it is not, Danielle.” His voice was firm, louder than he had intended it but it got her to turn and face him.

She tilted her head slightly and studied him. “You’ve shared enough of yourself for one night, Nico.”

That stopped him cold. Whatever words he was going to say fled his mind. Thinking it and hearing her say it were two different things. He shook his head quickly, clearing his mind. “No. But that—your insight and strength to say it—is the second reason I said you are an impact player.” Nico stated quietly.

Dani sat down hard on the stairs, his words taking the wind out of her.

He went on. “Your ability to know exactly what someone needs, then doing it. Danielle, I mean you out-maneuvered me how many times now just since TK’s shooting?” He studied her on the stairs. “Why am I safe for you?” The question was out even before he realized he had asked it.

Dani frowned, completely confused by that question. “I don’t understand, Nico.”

He sighed. It was too late to take it back, even if he wanted to, and he was pretty sure he didn’t. “You said you were safe with me. It was the night you collapsed. I laid you on your bed and was heading out when you said, ‘Safe with you’.”

Dani smiled: he was just as uncertain as she was about this line of questioning. “Probably because I do feel safe with you, Nico. And it isn’t because of your scary man in black persona—we both know that doesn’t intimidate me.” Dani shrugged. “You protected my kids without me having to bring it up. It was a given with you. You see, _notice_ , everything. You do what’s necessary.” She stood and looked down at him. “I don’t have more than the fact that when I’m with you, I know all is well, nothing will happen we can’t handle. Bad always comes, Nico, but I know I can survive it, that someone has my back, and is keeping my children safe when I’m around you.” And with that she turned and walked up the rest of the stairs and headed into her bedroom.

 

Nico’s phone beeped but he was still looking at empty stairs, shifting through her softly spoken words, processing their meanings, and wondering what he should do with them. The second beep had him moving as he read the two text messages.

 

-%-

She watched his car lights fade as he drove away, off to fix whatever situation called him out. “Mind my words, Nico,” she whispered before she turned away. She pulled out her phone and finally listened to Jeanette’s voicemail.

Dani wiped her tears away as she finished listening to the long message. _God! I miss you, Jeanette!_ It was too late to call her back, so Dani set a reminder in her phone’s calendar to do it tomorrow. Then, she just gave into exhaustion and went to bed.


	5. Fic: [NR] Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [5/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [5/6]  
 **Word Count:** section: 3,974; total: 24,428  
 **Pairing:** Dani/Matt at first then hints to Dani/Nico  
 **Characters:** Dr. Dani Santino; Nico Careles; Terrence “TK” King; Vivica; Lindsay Santino; Ray Jay Santino; Ray Santino; Gabrielle Pittman; Xeno  
 **Spoilers:** thru Episode: 1.13  
 **Summary:** Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, just like rewriting the crazy  
 **Author’s Note:** a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

[Section 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/137744.html)   
[Section 2](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138046.html)   
[Section 3](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138444.html)   
[Section 4](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138673.html)

-%-

Dani frowned as she walked by the guest room the next morning and realized Nico hadn’t come back last night. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not right, like something else was coming for them.

“Morning, Frank. Where’s Nico? He didn’t come back last night.” Dani asked as she entered the kitchen and found Frank and another man sitting in her kitchen.

Frank looked over at her but couldn’t meet her eyes. Dani stopped in mid-step. “Tell me right now, Frank.”

“There was a car accident-.”

“No. Not Nico. Please, Frank. It can’t be Nico.” Dani cut him off, shaking her head. There were no power behind her quiet words but she hoped her denials would still make it not him.

“No. God no, Dani!” Frank stood up and moved around to stand in front of her. He looked her dead in the eyes and said, “It was not Nico, Dani. He _responded_ to the call.”

“What is going on?”

They all turned and found Nico coming in the back door. There was no thought on Dani’s part: she threw her arms around him.

Nico took a step back to brace for her momentum as Dani threw herself at him. He turned his startled eyes to Frank, silently asking why she was crying.

“I started to tell her about the car accident and she thought-.”

“It was one of her kids? No, Dani, they are fine. I can call Xeno so you can talk with them if you want.” Nico told her, his hand moving up and down her back, trying to calm her.

“Uh, Boss, no. She thought _you_ were in the accident.” Frank corrected his assumption.

Nico tensed. She was reacting like this to the possibility of _him_ being in a car accident? No, this could not be a good thing. “Danielle, I’m fine. Really. It was one of the players’ kids. He got a bit drunk, friends dared him to drag race his dad’s Porsche and sent it through a stop sign and a fence. He’s fine. Scrapes and bruises and an airbag burn, but he’ll survive. His mother may kill him.” He hoped for a smile with that last comment as he pulled back a bit to look at her face.

Dani snorted as she forced a smile. She stepped back and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes, keeping one arm around his waist. “You didn’t come back last night. I wasn’t ready for the start of that announcement.”

Nico smiled down at her as he let her go. “That situation started at 1230 AM. I originally left last night to deal with something else. I was hoping to be back before you got up. I was not expecting such an early morning for you.”

Dani shrugged and moved over to the sink to wash her face. “What do you all want for breakfast? How many others are on duty? I can make breakfast sandwiches for the guys outside and scrambled eggs or sandwiches for you all inside.”

“I vote sandwich and there are three outside.” The guy she didn’t know spoke up.

“And you are?” Dani asked, looking him in the eye. She knew he wasn’t one of Nico’s regular men.

“I am Bogie’s half-brother. I go by Artie.” He offered Dani his hand.

Dani smiled. “And together you are Bogart. What do you do, Artie? You aren’t one of Nico’s regular men.”

“I broker information. And I dig up information.” Artie stated carefully.

Dani had turned back to the stove but at his words, she faced him again. “Did you investigate my jackass ex?”

Artie blinked at the blunt question and looked to Nico for help.

“Don’t look to him for help, Artie, just answer the question.” Dani spoke up before anyone else could.

Artie’s face blossomed into a full smile. “You, Doc, are definitely an impact player. Your words and your actions show how true those words are. Yes, I did investigate your jackass ex.”

“Thank you, Artie—for answering, for your honesty, and for doing the investigation.” Dani told him and went over to him and hugged him. It was interesting how that phrase was getting around. “Who told you that I am an impact player? It’s an interesting phrase.”

Artie glanced around the room but found Nico was gone. “Bogie told me Nico called you one once. A truer description cannot exist.”

Dani smiled. “Frank, scrambled or sandwich? Nico will get whatever we decide since he headed up to shower and change.”

 

She ended up making sandwiches and chatting with Frank and Artie for almost an hour before Artie decided he had to head out. She smiled and waved as he left then she did the dishes, waving Frank away. When she was done and Nico still didn’t come back down, she hoped he had crashed. He had looked exhausted when he came in the door.

Dani smiled and moved in to throw the comforter over him. She glanced at her watch and sighed: it was only 7 AM. She showered and got dressed then headed out with her team to the hospital.

 

-%-

Nico frowned at the note on the bed beside him. Her flowing script was short and to the point: “Mind my words. Headed to hospital.” She managed to get near him without waking up _again_? This was out of hand. He needed to get her out of his life. He had finally ended whatever he was calling the thing he had had with Gabrielle Pittman. Danielle had just gotten divorced and had almost slept with Donnally _again_. He needed a way to uproot her from his life and go back to their _professional_ relationship.

He sighed when he remembered her reaction this morning; she had thought he had been injured or worse in a car accident. He couldn’t get the memory of the pain in her eyes out of his head, nor could he forget how tight her arms had banded around him. But he couldn’t admit how worried he had been when he thought she had thought it had been one of her kids nor how floored he had been when Frank had corrected him, telling him she was like this because she had thought _he_ had been hurt. He was Nico, man in black, scary security dude: he dealt with situations. No one was supposed to worry over him.

 

-%-

Dani sighed. Something still felt wrong, like something else was going to go wrong today. She couldn’t really explain it so she kept the feeling to herself as she sat with TK. Until she just couldn’t handle it anymore and stepped outside of TK’s room to talk with Xeno.

“Xeno, where is Nico?” Dani asked quietly.

The other man studied her. There was something in her voice that told him something was wrong. “He’s working on a way to the payee. What is wrong, Doctor Santino?”

Dani shook her head. “I don’t know. Something just feels wrong, like something else is coming for us.” She looked up at Xeno. “I can’t explain it, Xeno. Can you just check in with him?

Xeno nodded and dialed the Boss’s number—it went straight to voice mail but he left a message to check in.

 

 

Frank came to pick her up to bring her to the Stadium and Dani hesitated. They were waiting for the elevator when she finally blurted out, “Can you get me in to see the shooter?”

Frank looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. “What?”

“The shooter. I know it is crazy, Frank, but something is wrong. It’s been wrong all morning. I can’t explain it. Nico didn’t check in with Xeno when we called over an hour ago. I think the shooter told Nico something that is going to hurt him.” Dani rushed through her explanation as she looked up at Frank, concern and something else in her eyes.

Frank studied her and shook his head. “Dani, this is crazy. I can’t-.” But he saw the fear in her eyes grow and he sighed. “Can your nurse friend let you borrow scrubs?”

“I can ask.” Dani said and moved over to the nurses’ station to talk with Amy.

Amy studied her new friend. “I don’t want to know anything else.” She finally stated and left. She returned with a set of scrubs and the pair of Crocs. “You can’t wear those shoes. You wouldn’t fool anyone.”

“I’m sorry, Amy.” Dani told her softly.

Amy smiled. “For a woman to best a man in black? No worries. Take care of yourself while you take care of him.”

Dani laughed and leaned in to hug the other woman. “Thanks. And I will.”

 

-%-

Dani didn’t ask how Frank got the police officer to move from the doorway, she just walked in and studied the man who had shot her friend and patient. She knew in her mind he wouldn’t look evil, but looking at him, he just looked pathetic with his jaw wired shut and casts on an arm and a leg. She watched his eyes follow her as she moved to the side of his bed. “You know who I am.” It wasn’t a question.

His eyes moved nervously.

Dani smiled. “Good. He is the easy one. He doesn’t lie. He says he’ll do something and you know he will do it.” She caught the fear in the man’s eyes. “He’s good at getting in your head. Me, I just want to know what you told him. And then I want to know what you _didn’t_ tell him.”

The man in the hospital bed went to shake his head and Dani reached out to still his head. “I imagine that has to hurt.”

His eyes got wide and he looked at the door.

Dani smiled. “They can’t hear you, even if you could talk, and he thinks I’m just another nurse.”

He moved to reach for the paper and pen on his hospital tray table, scratching something quick on paper.

Dani glanced down at it and just shook her head. “You and the ones who paid you threaten my _children_.”

There was more frantic scratching.

Dani’s hand moved closer to the morphine drip. “No one gets between a mother and her children.”

He closed his eyes and blew out a breath, then wrote carefully.

Dani read it and blinked. She hadn’t truly thought she could get anything out of the man but had had no choice but to try. She took the paper with her and paused in bathroom doorway to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. _Jesus! No wonder she had frightened him! She looked like someone who had come unglued!_ She sighed and walked out of the room and down the hall. She paused at the nurses’ station then headed to the elevator and meet up with Frank.

“Dani, you would scare Nico like that.” Frank stated quietly.

“Who would he take with him? We have to find out where he is.” Dani stated. They got off on TK’s floor and she left Frank to talk with Xeno as she used TK’s bathroom to change out of the borrowed scrubs and Crocs.

“Dani, we tracked him down. He’s in the middle of-.” Xeno started as she came out of TK’s room.

Dani shook her head. “Frank and I go. You’re job is watching TK. My team and I can handle getting to Nico.”

“He’s meeting with the man who paid the shooter in 30 minutes at a restaurant.” Xeno told her. “Frank has the address. He’s already called the rest of your team in to meet you there.”

Dani nodded. “I won’t let him walk into this trap, Xeno.”

Xeno shook his head and laughed. “I never worry about the Boss, Dani. He was a SeAL. Even when the deck is stacked against him, he comes out on top.”

Dani nodded. “I would agree with you but the man whom Nico thinks is behind this is just a patsy.” She looked up at Xeno. “It’s _her_.”

Xeno flinched. Frank snapped his head back to look at Dani. “What are you saying, Doctor Santino?”

“I’m saying we have to hurry.” Dani stated and moved to the elevators again. She couldn’t see a good ending for this. Not for Nico.

 

-%-

She planted herself at a table right in the front window, easily visible to anyone watching the place from the street. Frank had no choice but to sit with her as he scanned the shadows looking for Nico and the two men with him.

Dani figured she didn’t have to wait long for Nico to contact her. It was only five minutes after she sat down that her phone rang. It was Finn’s phone. She made sure there was happiness in her voice when she answered it. “Hello, darling.”

_“What the hell do you think you are doing?”_

“Enjoying a bite to eat with an old friend. A friend stopped by again yesterday so I thought I’d see if another was free today. I was feeling a bit trapped at the Stadium, so I thought we’d come here.” Dani smiled over at Frank. “I know you cannot join us, busy correcting that report the other man tried handing in. It was a shame it was so full of incorrect data that the analysis was completely off, honey. I’m sure you’ll correct it in no time. I need to run, though, we’re ready to order.” And she hung up the phone wondering if he had understood any of what she had been trying to tell him.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure? Doctor Danielle Santino, famed therapist of the New York Hawks, eating here in my humble restaurant?”

Frank’s face tensed as he recognized the voice. “It’s been awhile, Carlo. Should have been longer.”

Dani smiled, glad she was good at keeping her true emotions in check. She’d get the real background when they were alone again. “I wanted some food and we were close by here. A friend recommended the place, said today’s special was not to be missed.” She told the man who approached their table. “You are?”

“Carlo Jemsen. There was a time I worked for the Hawks but that time has long passed. I still keep tabs on them as I move between my three restaurants.” the man held out a hand. “Dare I ask whom your friend is who recommended my restaurant?”

“Mrs. Pittman. In fact, I thought she said she would be here. She said we could talk.” Dani smiled and watched the man pale.

“I didn’t know Mrs. Pittman had been at this restaurant. I will have to keep an eye out for her.” Carlo smiled at Dani. “Please, enjoy the food.”

Dani nodded and turned back to Frank as the man walked away from their table. She caught the disbelief in Frank’s face and sighed. “It will be fine, Frank.”

“You are going to get burned, Dani, playing with fire like this.” Frank shook his head.

The food, surprisingly, was very good. Dani stood up to head to the ladies room about 30 minutes after they got there. She waved Frank back down and shook her head. She pulled out her phone, hit a few buttons and made her way to the Ladies’ room. As she figured, she never made it there.

 

“I do have to say, I had not expected you. Xeno or one of his men, but never did you enter my mind as a possibility. I think I may actually enjoy this, Doctor Santino.”

Dani turned to the voice and smiled. “That’s because it was never he who sent me here, Mrs. Pittman.”

“But he knows you are here now, so follow me, Doctor.” Mrs. Pittman smiled and waved the other woman in front of her and out the back door into the alley.

Dani took a steadying breath then turned to face Mrs. Pittman. “Why Terrence? You could have destroyed the Hawks a number of other ways.”

Mrs. Pittman frowned. “It was perfect. Marshall can’t sell them and they won’t do anything this year. The idiot was only supposed to wing him; it wasn’t like I wanted TK to be out forever, just for the post-season.”

“And this? This set up to take out Nico Careles?” Dani asked, eyes narrowing.

Mrs. Pittman shook her head. “It was never about taking out Nico personally, but with him out, the team will never get it together enough to rally to take the post-season in honor of TK.”

“You would have the man you loved killed? For what? Payback against your husband?” Dani blinked. This woman was incredible.

Mrs. Pittman shrugged. “He made his choice. He chose Marshall.”

Dani’s mouth dropped opened in shock at the callous words. “But why bring three men to take him out? Why bring him here to Carlo?”

“Kills two birds with one stone. Literally.” Mrs. Pittman flinched when it hit her the other woman had said _three_ men. “What do you mean I brought _three_ men? How do you know who is here?”

Dani laughed. “Nico and his mean are well trained. And none of them are idiots. I knew you’d have some people here. Nico and his two men cased the place. Three of my detail got here before Frank and I.”

“I hate to tell you but three are idiots like the one that shot TK. There is another. And if I can’t take out Nico to continue to destroy the team, I’ll settle for you.” Mrs. Pittman spit out.

Dani nodded—to the men behind Mrs. Pittman. She was about to say something when she was knocked down, her head striking the dumpster she was standing beside. She heard the shot, felt the body knocking her down jerking at the impact of the bullet, and she struggled to keep the darkness at bay. She turned to find Nico on top of her, struggling to breathe. She caressed his face. “Nico,” she whispered.

Mrs. Pittman’s bitter laughter brought Dani’s head up. “You love him. How sweet. He is not capable of it.”

Dani shook her head slowly. “That’s where you are wrong, Mrs. Pittman. Nico does most of what he does because he cares. Probably too much. And point of fact, he didn’t choose Mr. Pittman. He chose _himself_. He said he would give up names, not that he had. Mr. Pittman won’t ask, but you knew that. You kept Nico bound to this team, to this life, because of your manipulations of his feelings. You lied to him about your daughter, giving him enough doubt to make him believe she could be his. You destroyed his love for you years ago by simply making him compromise himself.”

_“Dani, I have the last one.”_

“Thank you, Artie. Frank, your friends have enough?” Dani asked looking behind Mrs. Pittman.

Mrs. Pittman snapped around to find Frank and a handful of police officers.

“Yup, Doc, we do. Got it all.” Frank smiled down at her. “We’ve got an ambulance for you and Nico to hit the hospital with.”

Dani sighed. “Thanks.”

Nico struggled to sit up and move out of her arms. Dani tightened them around him. “Stop fighting, Nico. We’re both going to the hospital.”

“I’m fine. Bruised ribs and bruises.” Nico refuted. “You’re bleeding, Danielle.” He reached up to touch the side of her face. “You need to be checked out. You could have a concussion.”

“Like the hotel, I go to the hospital if you do. I get checked out if you do.” Dani stated, closing her eyes. “All are gotten, right? Please tell me everyone is in police custody.”

“You need to let me up so I can make sure.” Nico stated.

Dani shook her head slowly. “Wasn’t talking to you, Nico. Frank?”

“All is good. Artie got the professional. The boys got the three amateurs. Cops got everything Mrs. Pittman said thanks to you.” Frank nodded. “Boss, if you aren’t going to go to the hospital via the ambulance, I’ll take you two.”

“Thanks, Frank. That would be perfect.” Dani said and let Nico go.

Nico moved to stand up stiffly. Dani winced when she put her hand down to push herself up.

Nico reached out a hand. “Danielle, let me help.”

Dani looked up at the concern in his voice. “You saved my life, Nico. You took a bullet for me.”

“And I hurt you in the process.” Nico barked.

Dani used his hand to pull herself up. She pushed herself up on her toes and got in his face. “And I’m still standing here to _be_ hurt because you took the bullet.” Her eyes soften. “I felt that bullet hit you, Nico. Please just come to the hospital. I don’t care if you’ve been shot before, vest or no. I need to know you are fine.”

Nico sighed. There was no argument against the fear and worry in her eyes. “All right, Frank can bring us. And along the way, you are going to tell me how you got here and how you knew it wasn’t Carlo.”

Dani rested her head on his chest. “Nico, give me a minute,” she whispered and just leaned into him.

Nico sighed and lifted his arms around her. “You are crazy, Danielle. And Frank is no better letting you walk into this with no protection.”

Dani smiled into his chest. “I had you. And it isn’t like Frank could do anything else, Nico. There was no arguing with me, only coming with me to mitigate the damage and protect me as best he could.” She raised her head and went to step back from Nico but found his arms wouldn’t let her move. She tilted her head up slowly to meet his eyes.

“You could have been killed. If he had gone for the head. If he had been faster.” Nico whispered, looking down at her.

Dani froze at the terror she found in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t let you walk into this.” She closed her eyes. “Let’s get to the SUV. I need to sit. You can let the cops talk with me later.”

Nico moved her to his side and hissed as he took the first step.

“Frank, I can’t-.” Dani started.

Frank immediately turned and picked her up. She reached out for Nico’s hand and closed her eyes.

 

Once they were settled in the back seat of the SUV, Frank moved to the driver’s seat and headed back to the hospital TK was in.

“Danielle, are you okay?” Nico whispered, looking over at her cradling her left wrist with her eyes still closed.

“It’s not my head, just coming down from the adrenaline high I’ve been on since Mrs. Pittman took me out of the restaurant.” Dani told him, giving him a brief smile. She opened her eyes to look over at him. “You wanted to know how I knew this restaurant. I got Terrence’s shooter to tell me what he told you and what he _didn’t_ tell you. He said it was a woman who contracted him.” She looked away from Nico. “There was only one woman who wanted to destroy the team and punish you. It made sense, her coming to the stadium, her talking with me twice. She thought I would run to you, pull you off the shooting and mess with your head.”

Nico let out a hiss as he tried to take a deeper breath. “Little did she know you barely even told me she stopped by the first time and never told me she stopped by the second time.”

Dani offered a quick smile. “The rest can wait, Nico.”

His hand reached over and touched her thigh. Dani grabbed his hand with her right hand and held on tight.

 


	6. Fic: [NR] Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [6/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

Firmly Entrenched in Actual Fact [6/6]  
 **Word Count:** section: 3,311; total: 24,428  
 **Pairing:** Dani/Matt at first then hints to Dani/Nico  
 **Characters:** Dr. Dani Santino; Nico Careles; Terrence “TK” King; Vivica; Lindsay Santino; Ray Jay Santino; Ray Santino; Gabrielle Pittman; Xeno  
 **Spoilers:** thru Episode: 1.13  
 **Summary:** Nico is not all-knowing. He cannot predict every bad thing that may happen. Nor can he be everywhere to stop everything.  
 **Disclaimer:** don’t own, just like rewriting the crazy  
 **Author’s Note:** a longer post-finale fic… one that fixes that crazy ending most of us screamed at.

[Section 1](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/137744.html)   
[Section 2](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138046.html)   
[Section 3](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138444.html)   
[Section 4](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138673.html)   
[Section 5](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/138854.html)

 

-%-

“Mr. Careles, you have four bruised ribs and will have significant bruising on your back. I trust you know how to treat it all.” The doctor told him before he turned to Dani. “Doctor Santino, you have a mild concussion and a stress fracture in your left wrist. We’ll use an aircast on the wrist and someone will need to monitor you for the next 24 hours. You both should rest and reduce your stress for the next few days. But as you work for the Hawks, I will only demand that you both rest for 24 hours.”

“We’ll rest the 24 hours, Doctor.” Nico spoke up. He looked over at Frank. “First we head to the kids, talk with them, then we deal with the police, after that, we’ll rest at an undisclosed location.”

Frank smiled. “The kids are in TK’s room. I figured the Doc would want to see them after she was sure you were checked out.”

Dani laughed. “Frank, you are brilliant.” She reached for Nico’s hand with her good one as she let the tech put an aircast on her left wrist.

Nico rolled his eyes and tightened his fingers around hers. “Can you get your cop friends here too? Less moving around would be good.”

Frank nodded. “Scheduled for,” he checked his watch, “an hour twenty from now.”

 

 

Dani hugged her children, told them it would be over in a couple more days, and told them that Nico had saved her life and they had figured out who was behind TK’s shooting and who was working to hurt the team. The kids told her how Ray had stopped talking bad about her but was constantly looking over his shoulder. It took everything in Dani not to smirk or move her eyes to Nico. They all moved into TK’s room and rehashed everything for him and Vivica before Nico and Dani made their way to one of the empty rooms to talk with the police.

Dani went into detail about how she had gotten some of the information, how she had put together other things. Frank talked about Dani’s demand that he call his police friends and the quickness of setting up their plan.

Frank looked over at Nico and sighed. “Boss, it wasn’t like anyone could stop her. She was going and I did all I could to keep her safe. There was no way she was letting you near the Viper as she called Mrs. Pittman.”

Nico nodded, he knew how Dani was and he smiled at the nickname. “I would have been-.”

“It was not something you needed to do. It would have taken your concentration off what else was happening.” Dani stated and turned back to the police. She figured they still had questions.

An hour later, they were released and said goodbye to her kids, TK, and Vivica. Frank handed off keys to Nico and made sure the two made it down to the car.

Dani frowned. She saw the bags in the Lincoln: one was his but she’d swear the other was one of hers.

“Yes, that is your bag. If we stay at your house, we’ll never get rest, too many will find us.” Nico stated as he opened her door. “You should take your painkillers, Danielle.”

Dani snorted. “As if you will.” But she got in the car and belted her seatbelt. When he was in the driver’s seat and settled, she frowned when she realized she couldn’t hold his hand.

Nico reached over and placed his hand gently on her cast. “I’m not going to ditch you, Danielle.”

“I know that, Nico, but I just need a connection.” Dani whispered, closing her eyes.

 

He drove them to his house and brought her inside. As soon as the gun had sounded, he knew she was in his life for good; there would be no removing her. Since he realized the losing battle for what it was, he just made the most of it. He already knew they’d share his room and bed. He’d keep her in his life at arm’s length.

“Nico, don’t leave me alone right now. I know I need rest but stay.” Dani whispered.

He nodded. “I can’t let you out of my sight, Danielle. God only knows what you will do next.” He smiled down at her. “Come on, we both need some rest right now.”

Nico found the note in his pocket and frowned. He recognized Frank’s scrawl. All it said was “Listen to the email file.” He shrugged. He’d get to it later. He smiled over at her and made sure she had access to his hand when they both laid down on the bed.

 

Dani listened to his breathing even out and finally allowed herself to relax. She held onto his hand like a lifeline even as Mrs. Pittman’s words echoed in her mind. Those words kept her awake and she finally gave in and let his hand go and slid off the bed, moving out of the room. She rubbed her temple as she made her way to the living room and sat in one of the chairs.

 

Nico frowned when he realized she wasn’t sharing the bed with him anymore. He wondered when she had left and he glanced at the clock to realize he had only been a sleep for just over an hour. He got up slowly. He hated rib injuries: they always took so long to heal and there wasn’t much you could do for them. Walking into the living room, he found her asleep in one of the chairs. He could read the tension in her body and he frowned. He moved into the kitchen and remembered Frank’s note. He pulled out his phone, opened the audio file and listened: it was a copy of the conversation between Dani and Gabrielle. The email Frank had attached it to said, _“Boss, you didn’t see the horror in her face when she felt the bullet impact your body. I know you were terrified you wouldn’t be in time to save her and I’m sorry I didn’t have a vest to put her in, but the horror in her eyes even as she cradled your body as you struggled to breathe after taking the bullet for her is a sight I won’t soon forget. She might not realize it and you probably don’t want to know it, but the Viper isn’t wrong.”_ It had confused him—until he listened to the part of the conversation he had missed.

Dani watched him listen to the conversation and sighed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t listen to that for a while but I know I scared the hell out of Frank.” She put herself opposite him at the kitchen island and looked him in the eyes.

Nico studied her, his eyes and face blank. “I can’t have you do that again, Danielle.”

Dani smiled sadly. “And I can’t promise that, Nico. She probably is right, but I can’t see the truth of that right now. I know losing you would destroy me. I know I was horrified when I felt the bullet hit you. I know I won’t forget that for a long time.” She sighed. “And I know you will not forget the fear and hell of thinking you wouldn’t get to me fast enough.”

“What did you mean that you had me?”

Dani chuckled even though she knew he wouldn’t find the humor in it. “I knew you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” She sighed. “We didn’t have time for a vest. I couldn’t have you come into the restaurant or alley so I had to get in there fast. Frank and I set up as much as we could with your men and with the police.”

Nico nodded. “You have too much faith in me and my abilities. So much could have gone wrong. So much almost did. How did Artie even get there? He isn’t on your detail and he wasn’t with me.”

Dani shrugged. “Don’t know. I assumed he was with you.”

Nico sighed and looked down at their joined hands, wondering again how that had happened when he hadn’t moved and he hadn’t seen her move. He closed his eyes and admitted, “You aren’t getting out of my life, Danielle, are you? I thought I could find a way to bring us back to a professional relationship but every time I turn around you are there. You know how they say you see your life pass before your eyes in near-death situations? I didn’t see my past: I saw a future with you not in it and that terrified me.”

Dani blinked and moved around the kitchen island and wrapped her arms around him, keeping them lose because of his ribs and back.

Nico pulled her into the ‘V’ of his legs and rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry, Nico. I never meant-.”

“Hush, Danielle. We will be fine and move passed this fear.” He gave them a moment then pulled back a bit from her. “Now come back to bed and rest, Danielle. Doctor’s orders.”

Dani sighed. “I’ll try.”

He kept her banded to his side with one arm as they moved back to the bedroom. This time when they laid down, he pulled her over to his side, making her head fit in the hollow of his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, “No slipping out, Danielle. Rest.”

She put her casted wrist over his chest and turned a bit into him before closing her eyes.

Nico sighed as he held her, not caring about the twinges of pain in his back. He needed her near him as he finished battling back his fears of almost losing her.

 

When she woke up three hours later, Dani found him awake. “Hey, what’s wrong? I’m right here.”

Nico allowed a half smile at her words. “I know you are right here, Danielle. I was just thinking about what you told Gabrielle. How did you know I chose myself?”

Dani smiled as she looked into his eyes. “Because you said you couldn’t compromise yourself which told me you wouldn’t hide anymore. And you aren’t the only one with sources, Nico.”

Nico frowned. He’d have to find those sources. No one should be sharing information on him. “Even my ex-wife knows I’m not capable of a relationship.”

Dani laughed, slid up and kissed his cheek, before sitting up. “All three of you are wrong there. What are the plans for dinner? While it will invite stress and the public eye, I vote food from elsewhere. Neither one of us is in any shape to cook something.”

“Wait. Back up. You think I am capable of a relationship?” Nico asked, slowly pushing himself up.

“Of course I do. What do you think you have with the Hawks? With Terrence?” Dani blinked. “Nico, you care about the team, you care about Terrence. If you didn’t, you would never do all of what you do for them. The team has been a long-term relationship for you. You’ve put effort and thought and focus into it.” She smiled. “I get that it isn’t a woman, but the basic concept is there. And I know you, Nico. If you wanted the relationship with your wife to truly work, you would have.”

Nico studied her. There was a point buried in her words there, a point he had never truly seen.

“You use your reputation based on fear and mystery to keep people away so you won’t get hurt, so they won’t manipulate you, and because you think you aren’t worthy of a real relationship.” She shrugged. “You are wrong. You care about these people. You care about me and my kids and your men. Those of us that care about you don’t manipulate you. I may out-maneuver you but I don’t manipulate you. I do it because I care about you not that I am trying to get something for myself. And you are so full of shit if you think you are not worthy of a real relationship. You don’t lie, you care, you protect, and you put yourself last. There are no things more important in a relationship. Relationships are not perfect. There is give and take; fighting and making up; and yelling and talking.” Dani told him.

“You mean what we have been doing since we met?” Nico tried to derail her. “Dancing around each other, arguing back and forth, protecting each other despite what the other wants?”

Dani stared at him. He was _joking_ with her? “Stop, Nico. Don’t make light of what I said. You _asked_.”

He caught the disappointment in her eyes and sighed. “Habit.” He touched her cheek. “Sorry.”

“Finding our way through this won’t be easy, I know that, Nico. We both come with baggage and pain and history. I mean you scare the crap out of my kids.” Dani offered a small smile.

Nico smiled. “True, but I think telling them I took a bullet for you has moved them passed being scared of me—at least a little.” He had meant to lighten the mood, make her smile fully with the thought that her children were no longer afraid of him. Instead her eyes glistened with tears and she scrambled off the bed and out of the room.

Nico swore when he couldn’t move fast enough to catch her. He found her in the living room, crying on the couch. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. “I am fine, Danielle.”

She nodded. “I know. Just need to breakdown for a bit.” And she held on to him, the sobs still coming. She let them come for a bit, then sighed and pulled back from him, wiping her eyes. “We talked of dinner at one point. What about using that stellar service and having one of the guys pick up something from your Tuesday Night Restaurant?”

Nico smiled. “I guess you can get used to that service. And the place does have a name other than My Tuesday Night Restaurant, Danielle.”

Dani laughed. “Not any longer and not for us. Pick something good, not too heavy, Nico, for me.”

Nico sighed. This was going to take work on both their parts. He groaned. “I just realized that when TK finds out about this new stage of our relationship, he’s going to either freak out or make our lives miserable.”

Dani smiled and patted his hand. “Dear, he has a talent for driving us insane with his antics so that doesn’t really change anything, but he is going to be concerned that the one who knows too much of his life and the one who won’t give up on him are getting too close.” She stood up: she needed a bathroom. “You go put the order in while I go use the bathroom and get cleaned up.”

 

-%-

Dani looked in the mirror and pushed the hair away from the cut on her forehead. The bruising would be horrific tomorrow but it could have been much worse. This time, she didn’t get stuck on the ‘what ifs’ that could have happened to Nico. She stared at her injured face in the mirror as it finally hit her that the bullet had been meant for _her_. Someone had tried to take her away from her children—she had put herself in a position for her children to lose her and suddenly her knees couldn’t hold her up.

 

-%-

Nico frowned as he looked at the clock. Forty minutes had gone by, their food had just been delivered and Dani was still in the bathroom. Something was definitely— _what if she_ -. He squashed that thought before it completely formed but made his way quickly to the bathroom door and knocked. “Danielle? Are you okay?” He tried the door handle as he spoke and found it open. He took it as an invitation and slowly pushed the door open.

Dani looked up at him from her spot on the floor, fresh tear tracks running down her face. She frowned as she watched the grimace of pain cross his face as he sat down across from her. “I’m fine, Nico. It just suddenly hit me that I put myself in harm’s way and nearly took myself away from my children.”

Nico nodded. He had been waiting for this. She had spent the last discussions concerned about his almost dying: now it was time to deal with _her_ lack of immortality. He reached out for her hand. “It wasn’t like you chose this, Danielle. You were pulled into it.”

Dani shook her head. “Bullshit, Nico. I chose to get to that restaurant ahead of you. I chose to bully Frank to make it happen. I chose to make sure _you_ came out of this alive. And I would not change anything that I _chose_ to do. Every step, I would make the same choice. _Never_ will I say that I regret any of the choices I made because that means I wouldn’t be sitting here with you knowing that we will have a relationship.”

Nico stared at her. He had understood that she was tenacious and stubborn—had seen that with protecting and helping TK and the others—but to have her turn that bulldog determination on him and, more importantly, a relationship with him was startling. And scared the crap out of him because she was the one person he couldn’t seem to stop. “You know this isn’t a good idea.”

Dani laughed in his face at that comment before she pushed herself off the floor and offered him her good hand to help him up. She hadn’t really _meant_ to laugh at him. Honestly, she hadn’t but the look on his face as he said the words was comical—it had been fear with a touch of awe, and what saddened her, was the surprise that someone _wanted_ a relationship with him.

Nico stared at her outreached hand. He understood it wasn’t simply a hand up at this particular moment. It was an agreement to try—to let her into his life and try a relationship with her and he was not sure he was ready for that.

Dani watched him struggle, realizing that he wasn’t seeing her hand as an offer of help up from the floor. He saw it as granting an opening in his life for her, a step toward the relationship he knew she wanted. She kept the hand out even as she squatted in front of him, offering him a smile. “Right now, Nico, I won’t push for more than a possibility. Later, we both know that will change, but right now, after you allowed me into your home, into your life outside of the Hawks, all I want is you to acknowledge the possibility of more.”

Nico looked from her hand to the smile she offered him. He knew the war inside him wouldn’t stop but then he also knew there was little choice but to take her hand and see where everything was going to lead. He had tried stepping back, giving them space and all that had done was give her the opportunity to get herself shot at. Besides, she was right—he had let her into his home, his life outside of the Hawks, by bringing her here to rest. He smiled back at her as he took her hand. “This isn’t accepting the possibility, Danielle.” He watched her frown as they both stood up. “This is about accepting the fact that there _is_ a relationship between you and me. I won’t say where or how far it will go, but even I understand that it is way beyond the concept of possibility and firmly entrenched in actual fact.”


End file.
